Double Trouble
by Arielen
Summary: Lt. Colonel John Sheppard erlebt den Schock seines Lebens, als er sich dem VCTF Agenten Bailey Malone gegenüber sieht. Doch das ist nur der Beginn eines sehr schmerzhaften Abenteuers. SGA Profiler Crossover mit viel ShepWhump. COMPLETE. Teil 2 bald
1. Angriff aus den Schatten

_**Titel: Doppelter Ärger/Double Trouble**_

Autor: Kris

Rating: T

Inhalt:

Auf seinem erzwungenen Heimaturlaub erlebt John Sheppard den Schock seines Lebens als er sich Agent Bailey Malone von der VCTF gegenüber sieht. Und ein alter Feind findet unerwartet seinen Weg zu Erde, um einem Psychologen das Leben zur Hölle zu machen...

Anmerkung:

Dies ist ein "Stargate Atlantis" und "Profiler" Crossover. Angesiedelt in der dritten Staffel nach Ep.7 „Common Ground" mit leichten Spoilern zu Ep.5 Progeny" und Ep.6 „The Known World".

Der besondere Reiz dieses Crossovers besteht in den Figuren: Dr. Tom Arquette wurde in vier Folgen der vierten Staffel von „Profiler" von Joe Flanigan verkörpert, Robert Davi spielte in der gesamten Mystery-Krimi-Serie über die Fahndung nach Serientätern den VCTF-Agenten Bailey Malone, Leiter der Einheit, in der die Profilerinnen Sam Waters und Rachel Burke arbeiteten.

Man kann sich vorstellen, welche Folgen das Zusammentreffen mit den Personen John Sheppard und Acastus Kolya haben kann...

Disclaimer:

Stargate Atlantis und SG-1 und alle Stargate Charaktere sind Eigentum von MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions und dem SciFi Channel. Ähnliches trifft auf Profiler und seine Produzenten und Lizenznehmer zu, die mir zur Zeit entfallen sind. Diese Fanfiction wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen.

* * *

_**Industriebezirk Denver, Colorado**_

_**Samstag, gegen 23.00 Uhr**_

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard schob sich gut gelaunt durch die Menschenmenge vor der Halle und versuchte ein Taxi auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, ein Unterfangen mit dem auch genügend andere Menschen beschäftigt waren.

Ein gutes hatte dieser Heimaturlaub – endlich war es ihm einmal gelungen Johnny Cash live zu sehen. Bisher war immer etwas dazwischen gekommen, oder die Karten waren bereits verkauft gewesen, diesmal hatte er es zu seinem Vorteil genutzt, durch seine neue Stellung ein paar Sachen schon vor seiner Ankunft regeln zu lassen.

Ein Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht. Der Abstand half ihm die letzten Ereignisse zu verarbeiten: die Gefangenschaft in den Händen von Acastus Kolya. Immerhin wachte er nicht mehr jede Nacht aus dem gleichen Alptraum auf und hatte Mühe wieder zurück in den Schlaf zu finden.

‚Nicht daran denken', ermahnte er sich. Jetzt wollte er erst einmal aus der Menschenmasse heraus. Auf Atlantis hielt sich nicht einmal ein Bruchteil der Leute auf, die noch immer aus der Musikhalle strömten. John fühlte sich unwohl. Irgendwie musste ihm in den letzten Jahren entfallen sein, wie sich das Gedränge anfühlte und der Lärm, den Tausende von Stimmen verursachen konnten. Er sollte besser hier verschwinden.

„Entschuldigung." Entschlossen schob er das Pärchen beiseite, dass sein Taxi für sich beanspruchen wollte. Immerhin der Mann auf sein Zeichen reagiert und nicht auf das heftige Winken der beiden. „Tut mir leid, das gehört mir!" entgegnete er mit seinem charmantesten Lächeln, das die meisten Leute in einer solchen Situation eher noch mehr zur Weißglut brachte.

Die aufgebrachten Flüche ignorierend schob er sich durch die halb geöffnete Tür auf den Rücksitz und zog sie rasch hinter sich zu. Das Poltern von Fäusten gegen das Fenster ignorierte er.

„Zum Denver Plaza, bitte!"

„Ja, Sir." Der Taxifahrer warf einen Blick über die Schulter zu seinem Fahrgast und grinste, während er sich mit ausgiebigem Hupen langsam in Bewegung setzte. John sah noch wie Menschen verärgert auswichen, dann lehnte er sich und atmete ein und aus, um sich zu entspannen. Endlich Ruhe.

Mit halbgeschlossenen Augen ließ er die ersten drei Wochen seines Urlaubs noch einmal Revue passieren, in denen er ein paar Dinge nachgeholt hatte, zu denen er nach dem Desaster in Afghanistan nicht mehr gekommen war. Surfen, der Besuch von Footballspielen seiner Lieblingsmannnschaften und...

Die Umgebung um ihn herum verwischte zu huschenden Schatten und Lichtern. Er hörte zwar, dass der Taxifahrer etwas sagte, aber das war nicht an ihn gerichtet.

Aber all das, was er früher als aufregend erachtet hatte, war im Vergleich zu Atlantis langweilig. Noch eine weitere Woche und die achtzehn Tage des Fluges zur Pegasus-Galaxie, musste er auf das Meeresrauschen und verzichten.

Leider war genau das der Sinn der Übung. Das ständig auf der Stadt der Antiker stationierte Personal war dazu verpflichtet, mindestens vier Wochen seines Urlaubs auf der Erde zu verbringen, „um den Kontakt und die sozialen Bindungen zur Erde nicht zu verlieren". Kate Heightmeyer hatte ihm sehr deutlich gemacht, dass die Psychologen des SGC das für unabdingbar hielten.

Vielleicht hatten sie damit recht. Die Erde war ihm in den letzten zwei Jahren fremd geworden. Selbst auf den Planeten der Pegasus-Galaxie, die sie besucht hatten fühlte er sich heimischer. Sie waren nicht so über ... einen Moment ...

John schreckte mit dem Gefühl hoch, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Plötzlich wieder hellwach sondierte er die Lage.

Verdammt, er hatte sich nicht getäuscht!

Mit einem Blick aus dem Autofenster erfasste der Lt. Colonel die Situation und verfluchte sich, dass ihm das nicht früher aufgefallen war. DAS hier war bestimmt Abkürzung zum Plaza.

Sie befanden sich in einer von schwachen und spärlich verteilten Straßenlaternen beleuchteten Gegend. Gegen den mondhellen Himmel zeichneten sich die dunklen Schatten funktionaler Bauten aus den fünfziger und sechziger Jahren ab. Gitter und Lattenzäune, die ebenfalls schon bessere Zeiten gesehen hatten, begrenzten die Straße.

Obwohl der Fahrer bereits im Schritttempo fuhr, wurden sie durchgeschüttelt. Der brüchige Asphalt war voller Schlaglöcher.

Was zur Hölle ging hier vor?

Nur wenige Schritte hinter ihnen fuhr eine schwarze Limousine ohne nicht. Der Fahrer beobachtete ihn im Spiegel. Die eine Hand lag auf dem Lenkrad, die andere jedoch konnte er nicht sehen. Der Wagen hielt.

Johns Augen wurden schmal. Seine Hand bewegte sich zur Tür. Hoffentlich besaß das Taxi keine Zentralverrieglung.

„Ich bedauere, dass wir uns nicht unter anderen Umständen kennen lernen können, Lt. Colonel Sheppard." Noch während er sprach hörte John das verräterische Surren eines Zat'nik'tel.

Nur raus hier!

Er stieß die Wagentür auf und warf sich hinaus. Die blauen Blitze der Entladung der Goa'uld-Waffe ging nur knapp an ihm vorbei. John stöhnte, als seine Schulter den Asphalt traf, rollte sich ab und kam so schnell wie er konnte wieder auf die Beine.

Erst jetzt öffneten sich Wagentüren.

John wartete nicht, bis die Insassen der Limousine ausgestiegen waren. Er benutzte den Wagen als Deckung vor den Schüssen des Taxifahrers und rannte los, um so viel Distanz wie möglich zwischen sich und ihn zu bringen. Gedanken darüber, wer die Kerle waren, das konnte er sich später machen.

Hastige Schritte und Schüsse bewiesen, wie dicht sie ihm auf den Fersen waren.

Der Lt. Colonel bog um eine Ecke. Dann entdeckte er eine Lücke im Lattenzaun und zwängte sich hindurch, Dabei blieb sein Ärmel an einem hervorstehenden Nagel hängen. Das Loch im Hemd konnte er verschmerzen. Es hatte ihm sowieso nicht gefallen.

Der weiche Rasen verschluckte seine Schritte, als er auf das Gebäude zurannte. Dort konnte er den Mann, der sich ebenfalls gerade durch das Loch im Zaun zwängte, vielleicht abhängen.

Verdammt war der dicht dran. Für seinen Geschmack zu dicht.

John sprang über ein paar leere Obstkisten und duckte sich. Wieder zischte eine blaue Entladung über ihn hinweg.

Verdammt! Das war mehr als ernst.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung schleuderte er dem Mann eine der Kisten entgegen und nutzte den Augenblick in dem dieser über das Holz stolperte und fiel, um die rostige Treppe eines Noteinganges hoch zu stürmen und die schief in den Angeln hängende Tür aufzuschieben. Dazu bedurfte es keiner Anstrengung. Doch gerade in dem Moment, als er einen Fuß in den Raum setzen wollte, packte ihn jemand seitlich am Kragen.

John holte instinktiv mit dem Ellenbogen aus und rammte ihn in den Bauch des Angreifers, dann versuchte sich zu drehen, um in eine bessere Position zu kommen, auch wenn ihm dabei die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Schmerzhaft grub sich die Kette der Hundemarken in das Fleisch seines Halses, der Mann drohte ihn mit dem Stoff seines eigenen Hemdes zu erdrosseln. Auch sein Gegner beherrschte Nahkampftechniken. Doch John gelang es schließlich einen Hieb gegen das Gesicht des Gegners anzubringen. Der ließ ihn mit einem schmerzerfüllten Keuchen los.

John taumelte mit einem Schmerzenslaut in den Raum. Sein Hals brannte wie Feuer, denn offensichtlich war es dem Kerl gelungen seine Hundemarke abzureißen. Er fühlte eine blutende Schramme an seinem Hals.

„So einfach kriegt ihr mich nicht!" knurrte John durch die Zähne und wünschte sich zum wiederholten Male eine Waffe in den Händen zu haben. Seine Gedanken rasten. Mittlerweile hatte er eine Ahnung, für wen die Kerle arbeiteten, denn neben dem Stargate-Center konnte nur eine andere Organisation Interesse an ihm haben. Und das waren böse Jungs.

‚Was zum Teufel will der Trust von mir?'

Hatten sie vor ihm wie Colonel Caldwell einen Goa'uld einzupflanzen, um ihn zu ihrem Agenten zu machen? Oder wollten sie ihm einfach nur die Geheimnisse von Atlantis entreißen? Ihn möglicherweise als Versuchskaninchen benutzen? John presste die Lippen aufeinander. Mit beidem war er nicht einverstanden. Und er würde zu verhindern wissen, dass sich jemals eine dieser schleimigen schlangenartigen Kreaturen in ihm festsetzen würde.

Deshalb musste er so schnell wie möglich verschwinden.

Er huschte durch eine Türöffnung in einen Gang, der zu einem weiteren Zimmer und in eine größere Halle führte. Hinter ihm erklangen Schritte.

Auf der Suche nach etwas, was er als Waffe verwenden konnte – ein Eisenrohr, meinethalben auch eine Latte, sah er sich hastig um. Durch die teilweise gesplitterten Fenster des großen Raumes fiel Mondlicht und gab ihm so genug Sicht. Er huschte von Schatten zu Schatten und verbarg sich hinter einer vielleicht fünf Fuß hohen und eben so breiten Palette voller Kanistern mit Totenkopf-Aufklebern.

Dabei stolperte er fast über einen kleinen Mann, der still am Boden gehockt hatte und so nicht zu bemerken gewesen war. Große runde Augen in einem spitzen Gesicht starrten ihn entsetzt an und dann hielt John plötzlich eine Tasche in Händen. Etwas darin gab mit merklichem Klicken nach.

„He!" schnappte der Lt. Colonel, doch Mausgesicht ergriff mit kleinen trappelnden und erstaunlich leisen Schritten die Flucht.

John wollte ihm auf den Fuß folgen, doch dann erstarrte er. Aus der Tasche kam ein verdächtiges Piepen und Rattern. Hastig schob er den Synthetikstoff ein Stück beiseite und wurde blass, denn in seinen Armen hielt er eine Bombe, die jeden Augenblick explodieren konnte.

Oh, Scheiße!

John überlegte nicht lange. Als er hinter sich ein Surren hörte, wirbelte er herum. Der Kerl, der ihn fast aufgehalten hatte, hob ebenfalls eine Schlangenwaffe. In der anderen hielt er immer noch die Hundemarke.

„Hier, vielleicht schmeckt dir das!"

Der Lt. Colonel warf dem Mann die Tasche zu und nahm die Beine in die Hand ohne einen weiteren Blick zu riskieren. Durch eine Türöffnung gelangte er in einen Gang, gerade als die Explosion den Raum hinter ihm zerfetzte. Die Druckwelle schleuderte ihn gegen ein rostiges Gestänge an der Wand. John fing sich mit den Händen ab und schrie auf. Das scharfkantiges Metall der Schrauben und Verbindungen schnitten in seine Hände.

Er ging zu Boden. Bevor er sich aufrappeln konnte folgte eine zweite Druckwelle. Eine unglaubliche Hitze versengte seine Haarspitzen und den Stoff auf seinem Rücken, dann begann es hinter ihm zu zischen und zu prasseln.

John blieb nicht länger liegen. Trotz der Schmerzen in den Händen stützte er sich ab und kam auf die Beine. Was auch immer in den Kanistern gewesen war – es brannte lichterloh und qualmte wie der Höllenschlund. Und auch die Holzverkleidungen und der Boden des Lagerhauses fingen nun Feuer.

John hustete und zog das zerrissene Hemd aus. Er presste sich ein Stück Stoff vor Mund und Nasevor den Mund und hastete weiter. Er musste hier hinaus, ehe er erstickte. So bemerkte er nicht mehr, wie die aus der Hosentasche gerutschte Börse mit seinen Ausweisen und Kreditkarten von den Flammen ergriffen und verzehrt wurden. Ihm war sein Überleben wichtiger. Doch das schien nicht sichergestellt zu sein, denn in Sekundenschnelle füllte sich alles mit dicken grauen Schwaden.

Verbissen kämpfte der Lt. Colonel sich weiter, auch wenn ihm durch Atemnot immer schwindeliger wurde. Schließlich konnte er sich nicht mehr länger auf den Beinen halten, sank auf die Knie und kippte nach vorne. Dunkelheit verschlang seinen Geist, ehe er auf dem Boden aufprallte.

* * *

„Ich bin Agent Bailey Malone vom VCTF." Der hochgewachsene narbengesichtige Mann zeigte seine Dienstmarke. Die Polizisten machten ihm bereitwillig Platz, auch wenn sie missmutig dreinblickten. Die vor Ort ansässigen Kräfte mochten es nie, wenn sich bundesstaatliche Organisationen einmischten. Vor allem wenn sie davon noch nie gehört hatten. Die Violent Crimes Task Force arbeitete zwar mit dem FBI zusammen, agierte aber längst nicht so auffällig und allgegenwärtig. Dazu waren sie eine zu kleine Spezialeinheit. Sie hatten sich auf die Suche nach gewalttätige Serienkiller spezialisiert. 

Auch der Officer, der den Einsatz leitete, hatte säuerlich dreingeblickt, als Malone mit ihm gesprochen und deutlich gemacht hatte, dass sowohl der Ort und als auch die Art des Brandes die Handschrift des Lagerhallen-Bombers trugen, dessen feuriger Spur der VCTF seit etwa zwei Monaten durch das ganze Land folgten. Nachdem bei den Explosionen und nachfolgenden Feuern mehrfach Wächter und Obdachlose ums Leben gekommen waren, war das nicht mehr länger nur Brandstiftung.

Er sah sich aufmerksam um. Wenigstens bekam die Feuerwehr den Brand langsam in den Griff. Zwar loderten immer noch an mehreren Stellen Flammen, aber sie würden auf kein weiteres Gebäude mehr übergreifen können.

Dann erregte Unruhe am Eingang des Gebäudes seine Aufmerksamkeit. Bailey Malone trat näher an das Geschehen heran. „Sir, bitte passen sie auf, in dieser Entfernung ist es nicht sicher." Einer der Einsatzkräfte versuchte ihn aufzuhalten, doch er winkte schroff ab. „Schon gut, ich weiß Bescheid." Dabei wandte er den Blick nicht ab. Vier Feuerwehrleute mit Atemmasken trugen eine schlaffe Gestalt aus dem brennenden Gebäude und verfrachteten sie auf eine Bahre. Der herbeieilende Notarzt verdeckte die Sicht.

Bailey kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ein Überlebender?"

„Die Männer fanden ihn bewusstlos am Treppenaufgang", informierte ihn der Mann, der ihn aufgehalten hatte und hob die Hand zu seinem Mikrophon. Er lauschte einen Moment auf den Sprechfunk. „Wenn er es nicht bis dahin geschafft hätte, wäre er jetzt bereits tot gewesen."

Bailey nickte. Das war immerhin ein Anfang.

„Haben sie inzwischen noch jemanden gefunden?"

„Bisher negativ, Sir."

„Danke. Halten sie mich auf dem Laufenden." Er ließ den Blick nicht von der Bahre. Rettungssanitäter hatten sie übernommen und schoben den Bewusstlosen nun an ihm vorbei. Bailey registrierte jedes Detail. Der Mann war hochgewachsen und sehr schlank. Er wirkte durchtrainiert, aber nicht muskulös, so weit er das von den nicht von T-Shirtstoff bedeckten Armen her beurteilen konnte. Der Mann hatte leichte Brandverletzungen im Nacken, seine dunklen Haare waren leicht angesengt. Leider bedeckte die Atemmaske mit dem ihm Sauerstoff zugeführt wurde die Hälfte des Gesichts, die andere war von Blut aus einem Kratzer auf der Stirn verschmiert.

Bailey runzelte die Stirn. Auch am Hals des Bewusstlosen war eine tiefe Schramme zu erkennen, so als ob...

Für einen Moment nahm er ein undeutliches Bild wahr. Die Gewissheit, dass sich der Mann verfolgt gefühlt hatte, blieb zurück.

Konnte dass der lange gesuchte Bombenleger sein? Der hatte jeden Grund um sich gejagt zu fühlen.

Malone hielt den Notarzt an der Schulter fest, als die Männer, die Bahre in den bereit stehenden Krankenwagen wuchteten.

Der sah ihn wütend an. „Ich bitte sie ...,was soll das?"

„Wie ist der Zustand ihres Patienten? Und wohin werden sie ihn bringen?"

Der Mann schüttelte unwillig seine Hand ab. „Seine Werte sind stabil, aber sein Zustand ist immer noch kritisch aufgrund der Rauchvergiftung. Deshalb wird er ins Denver Memorial gebracht", erwiderte der Mann unwillig und schüttelte seine Hand ab. „Und nun lassen sie mich endlich meine Arbeit tun."

„Teilen sie dem Krankenhaus mit, dass für alle Fälle eine Wache vor dem Zimmer postiert wird", erklärte Bailey. Im Gesicht des Notarztes zeigte sich Unverständnis, das sich erst klärte, als der VCTF-Agent ruhig hinzufügte: „Dieser Mann ist, solange nicht das Gegenteil bewiesen ist, der Hauptverdächtige in diesem Fall."


	2. Das Gesicht des Feindes

_**St.-Georges, Center zur Eingliederung geistig verwirrter Personen am Stadtrand von Denver  
Montag, ca. 8.30 Uhr**_

* * *

Dr. Tom Arquette fuhr sich durch sein wirr abstehendes Haar und gähnte herzhaft, dann rieb er sich die Bartstoppeln. „Muss mich noch rasieren", grummelte er. Heute morgen war er nicht mehr dazu gekommen. Missmutig blätterte er durch die vor ihm liegende Akte, überflog die erste Seite und legte sie dann wieder beiseite. ‚Ich mache mir erst mal ein Bild über den Mann, ehe ich das lese', dachte er. ‚Viel lieber wäre ich jetzt in meinem Bett.' 

Wo waren die Kopfschmerztabletten. Ah ja, im zweiten Fach des Schreibtisches, der wie auch der Rest des Mobiliars wurmstichig war und aus der ersten Hälfte des letzten Jahrhunderts stammen musste.

Fahrig griff er nach dem Röhrchen und holte zwei Tabletten heraus, die er mit einem Schluck abgestandenen Wassers aus der Flasche auf seinem Schreibtisch herunter spülte. Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht und murmelte: „Ich sollte wirklich aufpassen, was ich trinke."

Seit seinem Misserfolg mit Danny Burke und der kurzen aber heftigen Affäre mit dessen Schwester Rachel war er die Karriereleiter immer weiter hinabgestürzt und auch mit seinen Beziehungen wollte es nicht so recht klappen. Erst vorgestern hatte ihm Suzie den Ring vor die Füße geworfen und war davon gerauscht. „Du bist ja mehr mit deiner Arbeit verheiratet als mit allem anderen."

Mittlerweile bezweifelte Arquette das. Nach San Francisco hatte es ihn hierhin nach Denver verschlagen. Obwohl er der Leiter der Einrichtung war, verdiente er weniger als in seiner letzten Stellung. Die Wohlfahrt betrieb dieses Heim für geistig verwirrte Menschen ohne Identität, Familie und festen Wohnsitz. Er hatte es jetzt mit denen zu tun, welche die besser Situierten als den „Bodensatz der Menschheit" bezeichneten.

Und es war nicht immer leicht mit ihnen. Die Finanzen waren mehr als knapp und das machte das Wirtschaften nicht leicht. Geschweige denn, dass er jeden Monat sein Gehalt rechtzeitig überwiesen bekam. Aber das konnte er verschmerzen. Viel mehr beschäftigte ihn, dass er den Kranken nicht mehr so gut helfen konnte wie früher.

Neben Drogensüchtigen und Alkoholikern, lebten hier auch Menschen ohne Erinnerung, für die er gerne mehr getan hätte. Aber das war nicht möglich. Ein Teil des Geldes ging leider auch noch für die Wartung des veralteten Videoüberwachungssystems drauf und die vier Wachleute drauf, weil einige der Insassen dazu neigten ohne jeden ersichtlichen Grund gewalttätig zu werden.

Er nagte an der Unterlippe und nahm sich noch einmal die Akte vor. Ob der neue Patient auch dazu gehören würde? „Ohne Erinnerung aufgefunden ... misstrauisch und schreckhaft ... na toll ... neigt zu plötzlichen Ausbrüchen von Aggressivität und Fluchtverhalten."

Das konnte ja heiter werden. Er betrachtete das Foto eines älteren Mannes mit zerfurchtem Gesicht und wirren Bartstoppeln, der sehr angeschlagen wirkte. Er war vor drei Wochen nach einem Tornado der Stufe drei in einem Feld nahe eines kleinen Städtchens aufgefunden worden, dessen Namen er leider nicht lesen konnte.

Jemand hatte die Druckertinte mit Fett verschmiert. Das Krankenhaus hatte schnell zugesehen, ihn hierhin abzuschieben und dabei nicht viel Sorgfalt an den Tag gelegt. Tom seufzte. Von draußen hörte er Motorengeräusche.

Oh, sie verloren wirklich keine Zeit.

„Dann wollen wir mal." Tom Arquette klappte die Akte zu, zog das T-Shirt zurecht und ging nach draußen, wo ein Pfleger und Jefferson, der diensthabende Wachmann, bereits die Tür des Kastenwagens aufschoben.

Der Patient saß vorgebeugt und teilnahmslos auf der zweiten Rückbank. Er schien seine Umgebung gar nicht richtig wahr zu nehmen. Die Handgelenke ruhten auf der Rückenlehne der Vorderbank. Nur die Kette zwischen den Fesseln pendelte noch leicht hin und her.

Der Mann wirkte harmlos, aber das konnte täuschen. Dennoch beschloss Tom, ihm eine Chance zu geben. „Lassen sie mich mal ran, Jefferson. Wilkes?" Die beiden traten zur Seite um ihm Platz zu machen.

Tom setzte einen Fuß in den Wagen und stützte sich an den Lehnen ab. „Guten Morgen", sagte er ruhig und freundlich. „ Ich bin Dr. Tom Arquette."

Der Mann hob den Kopf. Trübe, wässrige Augen sahen ihn leer an.

„Wollen wir nicht aussteigen? Ich werde mich von heute an um dich kümmern", sprach Tom weiter. Er streckte eine Hand aus. „Komm einfach mit."

Durch den Körper des Sitzenden ging ein Ruck. Sein Blick veränderte sich. War er zuvor noch ziellos gewesen, so schien er den Therapeuten jetzt zu durchbohren zu wollen. In die zerfurchten Gesichtszüge des Mannes kam Leben.

Tom kam nicht mehr dazu, den Ausdruck zu deuten, denn der Mann schoss vor wie eine Schlange. Der Arzt wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, als er plötzlich in den Wagen hineingezogen und auf den Rücken gedreht wurde. Er kam halb auf dem Mann zu liegen, während dieser die Kette der Handfesseln um seinen Hals schlang und festzog. Er würgte, als das Metall in seine Gurgel schnitt.

„Ich will die Schlüssel für die Handschellen und deine Waffe." erklang eine kalte Stimme an Toms Ohr. Der Mann sprach Englisch mit einem seltsam schweren Akzent und er meinte es bitterernst.

„Lass das, Du kommst damit nicht durch." Für einen Augenblick zögerte Jefferson und versuchte den Mann hinzuhalten, damit Wilkes ins Haus stürzen konnte.

Der Gefesselte wurde ungeduldig. Er schnitt Tom die Luft ab. „Ich meine es ernst!"

Jefferson verlor alle Farbe im Gesicht, als er Toms Röcheln hörte. Er war nie einer der Mutigsten gewesen. Er gehorchte zitternd. Kaum fiel die eine Fessel, so wurde ihm auch schon die Waffe entrissen und ein Schuss bellte aus dem Trommelrevolver.

Tom erstarrte. Er sah, wie sich ein roter Fleck rasch auf Jeffersons Brust ausbreitete. Der Wachmann blickte mit großen Augen nach unten und kippte dann haltlos wie eine Lumpenpuppe nach hinten weg.

„Hören sie, es ist alles in Ordnung." Dem Therapeuten schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, doch er versuchte noch immer die Situation zu entspannen. „Sie sind hier sicher..." würgte er hervor.

„Spar dir deine Worte Sheppard!" zischte der Mann und setzte dann die Mündung der Pistole an Arquettes Schläfe. „Ich könnte und sollte dich jetzt umbringen, aber ich brauche dich wohl noch. Du wirst mich von hier fort bringen."

„In Ordnung! Ich werde tun, was sie sagte" erklärte der Therapeut, auch wenn ihm bald das Herz in die Hose rutschte. In einer solchen Situation war es das Beste, ruhig zu bleiben, und den Wünschen Folge zu leisten. Vielleicht ergab sich noch eine Gelegenheit... Betont vorsichtig rutschte er aus dem Wagen und fragte sich, was dieser fremde Name zu bedeuten hatte. Ob der Mann ihn mit jemandem verwechselte?

Draußen wurde er am Kragen gepackt. Die Kette und die lose Fessel schlugen gegen seinen Rücken. Der Mann setzte die Waffe in seine Halsbeuge. „Versuche keine Spielchen Sheppard."

Tom rührte sich nicht auch wenn ihm ein kalter Schauder über den Rücken lief. Ein Schuss konnte ihm jetzt immer noch die Halsschlagader zerfetzen. Der Mann wusste genau was er tat. Er war ein Soldat oder Schlimmeres. Ein Terrorist.

„Ich will eine unauffälligere Transportmöglichkeit als diese."

„Wir, wir können meinen Wagen nehmen", entgegnete Tom und schob die Hand in Richtung seiner Hosentasche. Sofort bohrte sich die Mündung tiefer in seinen Hals. „Um ihn zu starten brauche ich meinen Schlüssel."

„Gleich. Führe mich zu deinem Wagen."

„Er steht da hinten." Mit dem Kopf deutete Tom auf den Parkplatzes und wurde gleich in die Richtung gezerrt. Er verzichtete darauf noch etwas zu sagen oder Widerstand zu leisten. Jedes weitere Wort konnte tödlich für ihn enden. Also blieb nichts anderes als zu gehorchen und auf eine günstigere Gelegenheit zu warten. 

* * *

_**Denver Memorial  
Montag, gegen 13.00 Uhr**_

* * *

„Wo warst du Bailey?" fragte Rachel Burke mit Zorn in der Stimme. Mit wehendem Sommermantel kam sie auf ihn zu„Wir waren eigentlich bereits um elf Uhr hier verabredet!" 

Bailey Malone setzte eine undurchdringliche Miene auf. Sie musste ja nicht unbedingt wissen, was er in seiner Freizeit für ihre Abteilung tat. Durch die Einsparungen der Regierung stand die weitere Existenz der VCTF wieder einmal auf des Messers Schneide, und er hatte Kontakt mit einer alten Bekannten aufgenommen. Gestern war er in Washington gewesen, um mit ihr zu sprechen. Leider hatte das Treffen einen anderen Ausgang genommen als erwartet. Nur brauchte das seine Kollegin noch nicht zu wissen. „Ich bin leider aufgehalten worden."

Rachel warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu. Natürlich war ihr nicht entgangen, was hinter den Kulissen vor sich ging. Es schien sie zu ärgern, dass er sie und die anderen nicht einweihte.

„Wie dem auch sei. Ich habe die Zeit genutzt und mich bereits bei dem diensthabenden Arzt erkundigt, wo er liegt: Zimmer 312 im rechten Flügel. Der Mann ist zwar seit heute Morgen wieder bei klarem Bewusstsein, aber vermutlich noch nicht vernehmungsfähig. Die Verbrennungen halten sich in Grenzen, aber die schwere Rauchvergiftung hat seine Stimmbänder angeschlagen. Leider sind die Verletzungen an seinen Händen noch nicht so weit abgeheilt, dass er schreiben könnte. Aber wir können zu ihm gehen, um uns einen ersten Eindruck von dem Mann zu verschaffen", erklärte Rachel während sie das Gebäude betraten und strich ihre schulterlangen rotbraunen Haare zurück.

„Hat man schon seine Identität feststellen können?"

„Nein noch nicht. Er trug keinerlei Papiere mit sich und auch sonst fand sich kein Hinweis. Ich habe bereits seine Krankenakte mit allen bisher vorliegenden Daten und ein Foto an das FBI-Büro mailen lassen. John wollte sich um die Bearbeitung kümmern."

„Gut!" Bailey nickte zufrieden. Auf John Grand war Verlaß, auch wenn der manchmal dazu neigte über die Stränge zu schlagen. „Dann wollen wir uns den Verdächtigen einmal genauer ansehen."

Rachel musterte ihn von der Seite. Sie schien noch eine Frage stellen zu wollen, doch in diesem Moment klingelte das Mobiltelefon. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln holte sie es aus der Manteltasche.

„Ich gehe schon einmal vor." Bailey hielt es nicht länger. Er wollte Rachel, nicht stören, falls es ein privater Anruf war. Und wenn es sich um ein dienstliches Gespräch handelte, dann würde sie ihn schon informieren.

Seine Kollegin nickte ihm noch zu. Als er sich abwandte, hörte er noch wie sie sagte „John? ... Ja, wir sind beim Denver Memorial, um uns den Mann anzusehen... Bailey hat etwas länger..." Plötzlich veränderte sich ihre Stimmlage. „Was sagst du da? Was ist mit Tom Arquette?"

Malone lächelte in sich hinein. Dunkel erinnerte er sich, dass dies einmal ein kurzzeitiger Liebhaber von Rachel gewesen war, bevor sich die beiden wegen ihrem Bruder Danny überworfen hatten. Der Therapeut hatte den Drogensüchtigen betreut, bis dieser aufgrund der Affäre zwischen seiner Schwester und dem Arzt unerlaubt die Einrichtung verlassen hatte. Kurze Zeit später war Danny an einer Überdosis gestorben. Zwar hatte ihn ein rachsüchtiger FBI-Agent ermordet, aber die Beziehung zu Tom Arquette war nicht mehr zu kitten gewesen. Der Arzt wahr wohl nach San Francisco gezogen.

Zielstrebig durchquerte Malone die Lobby des Krankenhauses, wies sich kurz bei einem Beamten des Sicherheitspersonals aus, der ihn aufhalten wollte und schlug dann den Weg in den rechten Flügel ein. Das Zimmer war gut über die Treppe zu erreichen. Nachdem er durch die Tür getreten war, die den Trakt im dritten Stock vom Treppenhaus trennte, sah er sein Ziel auch schon.

Es war durch den vor dem Raum stehenden Wachmann leicht zu erkennen, und die Tür stand halb offen. Er hörte die Stimme einer Krankenschwester, die offensichtlich auf den Patienten einsprach.

Bailey zückte wieder seine Dienstmarke, als der Wächter ihn fragend ansah. Dann betrat er das Zimmer. Zunächst konnte er nur den verwuschelten schwarzen Haarschopf sehen, da eine schlanke blonde Frau in Schwesterntracht einen neuen Beutel mit Infusionslösung am Bett anbrachte. Als sie damit fertig war, gab sie endlich den Blick frei.

Der Agent schmunzelte. Der Mann konnte vielleicht nicht sprechen, aber sich dennoch recht lebhaft mitteilen. Vor allem die Augen, deren Farbe je nach Lichteinfall irgendwo zwischen braun, grün und grau schwankte schienen ausgiebig mit der hübschen Krankenschwester zu flirten.

Dann schien er den Neuankömmling zu bemerken und hob den Kopf.

„Guten Morgen. Ich bin Agent Malone von der VCTF", stellte sich Bailey vor.

Im nächsten Moment weiteten sich die Augen des Patienten und wurden direkt wieder schmal. Mit einem heftiger Ruck verkrampfte sich der Liegende. Wenn es ihm möglich gewesen wäre, hätte er vermutlich die Hände in die Bettdecke gekrallt, so verzog er nur das Gesicht vor Schmerz und keuchte.

Jede Freundlichkeit verschwand aus seiner Miene und machte mörderischer Wut Platz. Die Blicke schienen Bailey Malone durchbohren, ja erdolchen zu wollen.

Der Agent war mehr als überrascht von dieser heftigen Reaktion und trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt näher. „Kennen wir uns?" fragte er überrascht.

Der Liegende starrte ihn immer noch an. In seinem Gesicht arbeitete es. Die Kiefer mahlten, dann legte er den Kopf schief. Bailey konnte förmlich sehen, wie der Mann nachdachte. Verwirrung trat in den Blick und ließ die Wut verblassen.

Und auch ihm kam er jetzt seltsam bekannt vor. Doch es war nicht der Patient, sondern Rachel, die die Antwort auf seine stumme Frage gab. Sie wirkte blass und aufgeregt, nun verließ die Farbe gänzlich ihr Gesicht.

„Tom? Tom Arquette? Wie kommst du hier her?"

Verunsichert blickte sie vom Bett zu Bailey.

Der Patient öffnete den Mund und gab einen undeutbaren Laut von sich, während sein Oberkörper hochschoss. Durch die heftige Bewegung bekam er einen heftigen Hustenanfall. Die Krankenschwester, die bisher alles nur mit großen Augen beobachtet hatte, aktivierte den Notfallknopf und hielt den Mann dann fest, als der Anfall heftiger wurde und ihn vornüber warf.

Rachel aber packte ihren Kollegen am Arm und zog ihn in Richtung Tür. Sie schien sich wieder gefangen zu haben. „Bailey was macht Tom hier?", sagte sie heiser. „John Grant sagte mir, dass er gerade im Büro war, als die FBI-Leute gerade frisch ins Büro gekommenes Videomaterial sichteten. Ein Verrückter hat ihn entführt. Ein Mann mit deinen Gesichtszügen."

„Wie bitte? Was zum Teufel ist hier los?" Nun war es an Bailey seiner Überraschung Herr zu werden.

Der Patient schien mitgehört zu haben, denn sein Hustenanfall steigerte sich, nachdem er krächzend ein Wort hervorgewürgt hatte, das wie Tola klang. Oder Kolya? Der Mann wollte außer sich vor Zorn aus dem Bett klettern. Es bedurfte der Hilfe des hereinstürmenden Arztes und eines männlichen Pflegers, ihn zurück auf die Kissen zu drücken.

Der Hustenanfall ging in ein Röcheln über.

„Bitte verlassen sie sofort den Raum. Sie sehen doch, dass dem Mann ihre Anwesenheit nicht bekommt", fauchte der Mediziner die Agenten wütend an. Bailey und Rachel sahen sich an. Es blieb ihnen nichts anders als zu gehorchen.

John Sheppard rang heftig nach Luft. Seine Lungen brannten so heftig wie Feuer. Während er verzweifelt nach Luft rang, rasten seine Gedanken. Er begann nun wirklich an seinem Geisteszustand zu zweifeln.

‚Bin ich überhaupt auf der Erde? Ist das alles ein Alptraum oder Wirklichkeit? Liege ich vielleicht in einem Isolationszelt in der Krankenstation?'

Erst vor kurzem hatte Elisabeth einen ähnlichen Alptraum durchlebt. Der Asuraner Niam, Angehöriger einer Rasse von Replikatoren, die die Antiker geschaffen hatten, hatte sie mit durch einen Angriff mit seinen Naniten infiziert. Diese hatten ihr eine falsche Wirklichkeit vorgegaukelt, um ihren Geist zu zerstören. Das gleiche konnte mit ihm geschehen.

Andererseits wollte er nicht an einen Zufall glauben. Zuerst tauchte dieser Mann mit dem Gesicht seines ärgsten Feindes auf und nun hörte er auch noch etwas von einer Entführung. Der Entführung eines Mannes, der ...

Eine Welle des Zorns übermannte ihn. „Kolya!"

Die Krankenschwester ließ es nicht zu, dass er in das Kissen biss, um seine Wut herauszuschreien, und auch der Arzt schien etwas dagegen zu haben, dass er aufstehen wollte. Zusammen mit einem Pfleger drückten sie ihn nieder und verpassten ihm eine Spritze, die sehr schnell Wirkung zeigte.

Die Welt um ihn herum versank in einem Wattebausch, aber endlich konnte er auch wieder klarere Gedanken fassen.

‚Fokussieren John. Konzentrieren sie sich auf das Wesentliche.'

War es nicht Elisabeths Stimme, die da zu ihm sprach? John holte tief Luft. Er schloss die Augen.

‚Ich stecke in einer Halluzination fest. Warum sonst trägt der Kerl im Anzug das Gesicht meines schlimmsten Alptraums?', dachte er. ‚Warum sonst hat der Trust Grund mich zu verfolgen? Ich bin nicht hier. Und wenn doch, dann gibt es jetzt einen Weg nach Hause. Nach Atlantis. Ich muss den Ausgang finden ... muss...'

John seufzte.

Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, aber er konnte gerade einmal den Arm ein Stück heben. Das starke Beruhigungsmittel raubte ihm jede Kraft.


	3. Verhöre und Mutmaßungen

_**In den Randbezirken von Denver**__**  
Montag, ca. 16.00 Uhr**_

* * *

Tom Arquette starrte verzweifelt durch die Windschutzscheibe auf ein paar Büsche. Nach seinem Erwachen hatte er sich in dieser Haltung vorgefunden. Er konnte sich kaum bewegen, denn sein Entführer hatte ihn nicht nur mit der Handfessel am Sitz festgemacht sondern auch noch ein Seil um seinen Hals geschlungen und an der Kopfstütze befestigt, das man normalerweise zum Sichern der Ladung im Kofferraum benutzte. 

Nachdem ein Versuch sich zu befreien oder zumindest die Handbremse zu lösen, damit geendet hatten, dass er sich beinahe selbst erwürgt hatte, war ihm nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als sich in sein Schicksal zu ergeben. Und nun fragte er sich verzweifelt, ob sein Entführer zurückkommen oder ihn hier verrotten lassen würde. Nicht einmal um Hilfe schreien und auf sich aufmerksam machen konnte er, denn ein Stück breiten Isolierbandes klebte über seinem Mund.

Inzwischen wusste er nicht mehr, was er von dem Mann halten sollte.

Einerseits schien der genau zu wissen, was er wollte – andererseits hatte er Züge eines Menschen an sich, der in Zuständen wie vor fünfzig Jahren gelebt hatte...

Tom schloss die Augen für einen Moment. Er erinnerte sich wieder, wie er das Areal verlassen hatte, in dem die Einrichtung lag. Seinem Entführer schien daran gelegen gewesen zu sein, die dichter besiedelten Stadtviertel zu meiden, denn wann immer er in eines abgebogen war, hatte er ihn gezwungen, wieder die andere Richtung einzuschlagen. In diesen Dingen schien der Mann klar zu denken – was aber die Technik anging, so schienen ihm nicht einmal die selbstverständlichsten Dinge vertraut zu sein, geschweige denn Regeln im Straßenverkehr. Ein wenig erinnerte er den Therapeuten an die Amish People, mit denen er im Zuge seiner Arbeit in Denver auch zu tun bekommen hatte.

Auch wenn sein Entführer keine Fragen stellte, so hatte Tom im Rückspiegel, doch Dutzende in seinen Augen gesehen. Vermutlich hob er sich die für später auf. Während der Fahrt war kaum ein Wort gefallen.

Mit der Mündung der Waffe im Genick war Arquette auch nicht zu einer Unterhaltung aufgelegt gewesen. Zwar hätte er gerne das Missverständnis aufgeklärt und nach dem Träger des Namens gefragt, den sein Entführer zweimal so hasserfüllt ausgestoßen hatte, andererseits ahnte er, dass von dieser Verwechslung sein Leben abhing. Sobald der andere wusste, dass er nicht dieser „Sheppard" war, gab es keinen Grund mehr, ihn am Leben zu lassen. Also musste er weiter mitspielen.

So wie er es auch getan hatte, als ihn der Mann gezwungen hatte, immer tiefer in den Wald zu fahren und dann auf einen Weg abzubiegen, der sonst nur den Forstleuten vorbehalten war...

Tom horchte auf und öffnete die Augen, als er von draußen etwas zu hören glaubte. Für einen Moment fasste er Hoffnung. Doch die zerplatzte in tausend Stücke, als sich die Tür öffnete und sein Entführer in den Wagen sah. Die kalten Augen ruhten nachdenklich auf ihm.

Ein Schauer lief über den Rücken des Therapeuten.

„Ich sollte sie vielleicht besser hier und jetzt töten, Lt. Colonel ..."

Ein Offiziersrang? Der Mann hielt ihn für einen Soldaten, vielleicht des militärischen Geheimdienstes? Dann konnte das nur eines bedeuten: Dieser Mann war vielleicht ein gerade erst ins Land gekommener, ausländischer Terrorist. Vielleicht war er während des Tornados von seiner Gruppe getrennt worden. Und nun, wo seine Erinnerung zurück gekehrt zu sein schien, versuchte er vermutlich zu einen Kumpanen zurückzukommen. Das erklärte viel von seinem Verhalten, wenn auch nicht alles.

Tom starrte zurück, um in den Augen seines Gegenüber zu lesen. Doch außer kalter Entschlossenheit war nicht viel in ihnen zu erkennen. „Leider brauche ich sie noch. Diese Welt ist mir nicht vertraut."

Der Mann öffnete die Hintertür und beugte sich vor um das Seil vom Hals des gefesselten Therapeuten zu lösen.

Tom nahm all seinen Mut zusammen. Wenn er jetzt schnell genug war, konnte er seinen Entführer vielleicht überraschen und entkommen.

Er spürte wie sich eine der Handfesseln öffnete. Und versuchte hoch und seitwärts aus dem Wagen zu kommen. Doch der Mann schien geahnt zu haben, dass er so etwas versuchen würde.

Tom bäumte sich auf und fiel in den Sitz zurück, als ihn ein stumpfer aber harter Gegenstand am Hinterkopf traf. Bunte Lichter tanzten vor seinen Augen. Dann wurde er am Kragen gepackt, aus dem Auto gerissen und in das Laub gestoßen. Ein Knie drückte hart in sein Kreuz, wieder schloss sich die Handschelle um sein Gelenk.

Doch der Schmerz wurde fast unerträglich, als sein Entführer ihn an den Haaren packte. „Versuchen sie das nicht noch einmal, dann ist es aus mit ihnen..."

Der Therapeut stöhnte erstickt. Er ließ sich hochziehen und mitzerren. Benommen taumelte er vor seinem Entführer er, der ihn in eine bestimmte Richtung zu drängen schien. Jetzt war ihm alles egal.

* * *

_**FBI-Büro Denver  
Kurz nach 16.30 Uhr**_

* * *

Mit versteinertem Gesicht stand Bailey Malone vor dem Bildschirm, auf den der FBI-Techniker die Videoaufzeichnungen projizierte, die man ihnen aus der kleinen Einrichtung der Wohlfahrt übermittelt hatte. Zwar benutzte man dort noch vorsintflutliche Technik aus den Kindertagen der Überwachung und abgenutzte Bänder, aber es war noch genug zu tun. Sein Kollege John Grant hatte alles vorbereiten lassen. Selber war er allerdings nicht mehr anwesend, da er einen anderen Fall untersuchte. 

„Leider sind die Aufnahmen größtenteils zu verschwommen, aber wir haben an einer Stelle Glück mit dem Band gehabt." Der Techniker ließ seine Finger über die Tastatur gleiten und holte eine Ausschnittsvergrößerung dichter heran. „Das Licht ist hier gut genug um mehr als nur Schemen zu sehen.

Die beiden Agenten starrten auf das leicht verschwommene schwarz-weiße Bild eines dunkelhaarigen Mannes, der von einem anderen im Würgegriff gehalten wurde. Der Techniker gab noch einige weitere Befehle ein und zeichnete es schließlich scharf.

„Mein Gott, das ist ohne Zweifel Tom Arquette und der andere Mann ..." Rachel Burke holte tief Luft und sah zu Bailey hinüber, auch der Techniker drehte sich überrascht um.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, und der Mann nicht so ungepflegt wirken wäre, dann könnte ich den anderen für dich halten." Die Profilerin schwieg einen Moment. „Wo warst du am Montag morgen?"

Bailey zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Was sollte das? Verdächtigte sie ihn etwa, oder...

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Es ist privat."

„Jetzt nicht mehr." Rachels Stimme klang schneidend. „Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass das deine Worte gegenüber George waren, als du in seiner Wohnung herumgeschnüffelt hast?"

Bailey nickte. Sie hatte ins Schwarze getroffen, denn auch er hatte sich in das Privatleben seines Mitarbeiters eingemischt, als sich dieser fast in seine Drogensucht ergeben hatte Und so antwortete er mit knirschenden Zähnen. „Ich kann dir versichern, dass ich zu dieser Zeit noch am Flughafen war und ausgecheckt habe. Ich war in ..."

„Ich verstehe..." Nun hatte Rachel ihre Antwort und schien damit zufrieden zu sein. Sie wich seinem Blick aus und deutete auf den Bildschirm. „Wer aber ist dann dieser Mann?"

„Das wissen wir leider noch nicht." Der Techniker rief eine andere Datei auf. „Er wurde vor drei Wochen etwa hundert Meilen von hier nach einem Tornado bewusstlos auf einem Feld vorgefunden. Er hatte das Gedächtnis verloren und an ihm selbst fand sich kein Hinweis auf seine Person, weder Papiere noch anderes ... und auch eine weitere Überprüfung der Fingerabdrücke und der DNA ergab weiteren Hinweise." Der Techniker rief eine Krankenakte auf. „Die Kleidung wurde als zerfetzt beschrieben, das einzige merkwürdige waren diese Lederreste, hier, die den diensthabenden Arzt an ein Pistolenholster erinnerten. Leider wurden die Sachen von Mitarbeitern des Krankenhauses vernichtet, bevor die dortige Polizei nachhaken konnte. Weil niemand in der Gegend als vermisst gemeldet wurde und man in dem Hospital an Platzmangel litt, hat man ihn vor ein paar Tagen an die Einrichtung abgeschoben, in der er heute den leitenden Arzt als Geisel genommen hat."

Bailey schüttelte den Kopf. Die kleinen Krankenhäuser auf dem Land arbeiteten nicht mit der Sorgfalt eines Denver Memorial. Geschweige denn die Polizei. Die meisten Dorfsheriffs ererbten ihre Position und waren mehr darin interessiert Fremde zu drangsalieren oder kleine Ordnungswidrigkeiten aufzuklären, als sich um schwerwiegendere Fälle zu kümmern

Was und wer auch immer dieser Mann war – der wie sein älteres Selbst wirkte, vermutlich wäre er gar nicht aufgefallen, wenn er nicht gerade Arquette als Geisel genommen hätte. Konnte das Zufall sein.

Dann runzelte er die Stirn. Der Zwischenfall im Krankenhaus fiel ihm wieder ein und so hob er die Hand, um Rachel auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. „Erinnerst du dich noch an unseren Besuch im Krankenhaus? Unser Verdächtiger im Bombenleger-Fall reagierte recht heftig auf mich, als er mich das erste Mal sah, und etwas später – als wir uns unterhielten ... stieß er doch einen Namen hervor."

„ War das nicht Tola oder Kolya?" Rachel legte den Kopf schief und überlegte. „Könnte er unseren Entführer damit meinen?" Sie schwieg einen Moment. „Das heißt, zwischen den beiden Fällen besteht eine Verbindung. Das könnte einiges erklären."

Bailey wandte sich an den Techniker.

„Was haben die Untersuchungen im Bombenleger-Fall bisher ergeben?"

Der Mann rief eine andere Datei auf. Die Krankenakte des Verdächtigen erschien. „Eine Rauchvergiftung. Leichte Verbrennungen und Verletzungen am Rücken, den Schultern und dem Nacken. Der Mann war also der Druckwelle ausgesetzt. Die Schnittverletzungen an den Händen deuten darauf hin, dass er mit Wucht gegen etwas geschleudert wurde und sich abgefangen hat. Vermutlich an irgendwelchen Rohre Die Kanten der Schrauben und Verbindungen erzeugen solche Verletzungen." Der VCTF-Agent nickte. „Das passt zu meinen Vermutungen."

„Da ist noch etwas", fügte der Techniker hinzu. Am Hals fanden sich eine tiefe Schramme und Würgemale. Die Schramme könnte von einer etwas stabileren Kette stammen."

„Jemand hat ihn am Kragen festgehalten, und er hat sich vermutlich losgerissen", warf Rachel ein.

„Das würde ich auch sagen", stimmte ihr der Techniker zu.

Bailey kniff die Augen zusammen. Hundemarken? Jetzt begann es interessant zu werden.

„Und über die Identität des Mannes ist immer noch nichts bekannt?"

„Nein, leider nicht. Er trug keine Papiere bei sich. Fingerabdrücke konnten wir aufgrund der Handverletzungen noch nicht nehmen und die DNA-Tests werden eine Weile dauern. Ebenso wie die Untersuchungen des Tatortes. Das einzige, was wir jetzt schon mit Gewissheit sagen können ist, dass sich mindestens noch eine weitere Person in der Nähe der Explosion aufgehalten hat. Wir fanden verbrannte und zerfetzte Leichenteile."

Der Techniker drehte sich zu den beiden Agenten um. „Ich kann ihnen aber eines sagen: Die Blutgruppe des Verdächtigen ist mit der des Entführten nicht identisch."

„Danke. Melden sie sich bitte bei uns, wenn sie mehr herausgefunden haben!" Rachel nickte dem Mann freundlich zu und ließ ihn weiter arbeiten. Dann wurde sie wieder ernst. „Ich habe mir den Tatort heute morgen auch erst einmal angesehen. Man konnte erst jetzt mit den Untersuchungen beginnen, da noch Feuer schwelten und die Trümmer erst gesichert werden mussten. Vielleicht sieht es jetzt besser aus. Wir sollten uns das vor der Dämmerung noch einmal ansehen." Sie trat mit Bailey ein paar Schritte beiseite. „Wir können jetzt also darauf schließen, dass etwas größeres im Gange ist. Ganz offensichtlich hängen die beiden Fälle enger zusammen als es jetzt aussieht. Wirkliche Antworten kann uns vermutlich nur unser Verdächtiger geben kann, allerdings lässt uns das Krankenhaus nach dem Zwischenfall erst einmal nicht mehr zu ihm."

„Verdammt!" Das waren wirklich keine guten Neuigkeiten. „Hat sich denn einer der Ärzte dazu geäußert, wann das möglich ist?"

„Wir sollen uns morgen Mittag noch einmal melden. Vorher wollen sie keine Prognose dazu abgeben", erwiderte Rachel. „So lange können wir nach Beweisstücken suchen und die Fahndung nach Tom und seinem Entführer beobachten. Vielleicht sollten wir auch der Einrichtung einen Besuch abstatten.

Bailey nickte. Sie hatten viel zu tun. Es gab nun noch einen Tatort zu besichtigen.

* * *

_****__**In den Randbezirken von Denver  
Montag, gegen 21.00 Uhr **_

* * *

Tom Arquette versuchte eine angenehmere Position zu finden, aber das war fast unmöglich. Er konnte sich kaum bewegen. Da sein Entführer die Kette der Handfessel um einen Stützpfeiler der Hütte geführt hatte und die Arme damit so in eine unnatürliche Haltung hinter die Lehne des Stuhls zwang, konnte er sich kaum bewegen. Und zu allem Übel hatte er ihm auch noch die Beine zusammen gebunden. 

Tom hatte das Gefühl, sich die Arme auszukugeln. Aber auch das war nur ein weiterer Schmerz, der zu den anderen gekommen war. Sein Hinterkopf pochte noch immer heftig. Wie viel Zeit inzwischen vergangen war, konnte er nicht sagen. In seinem Blickfeld befand sich keine Uhr, auch wenn er irgendwo einen Wecker ticken hörte.

Nur verschwommene Bilder erinnerten ihn an seinen Weg in die Hütte. Wer auch immer hier lebte – und er war sich sicher, dass es nicht sein Entführer war - schien kein sehr ordentlicher Mensch zu sein. Überall lagen Verpackungen und Essensreste herum, und es roch sehr säuerlich. Darüber hatte auch sein Peiniger angewidert die Nase gerümpft.

Nachdem er ihn gefesselt hatte, war er eine verschwunden Tom machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, dass er ihre Spuren verwischte. Was sollte er sonst da draußen so lange tun?

Dem Therapeuten war nur übrig geblieben das Spiel der Fliegen auf dem Rest eines Sandwiches zu beobachten und seinen letzten Rest an Hoffnung zu verlieren.

Wieder keimte sie noch einmal auf, als sich die Tür öffnete er nur einen Schemen im Dämmerlicht erkennen konnte. Doch die Bewegungen und Gestik des Mannes verriet ihm, dass sein Entführer zurück gekommen war. Er unterzog Tom einer kurzen Musterung und verschwand dann im hinteren Teil der Hütte, den der Therapeut nicht einsehen konnte.

‚Was hat er vor?' Doch die Geräusche waren nicht zu deuten. Erst als das Licht einer altertümlichen Petroleumlampe aufflammte und gedämpft wurde, wusste er Bescheid.

Der Entführer trat wieder in das Blickfeld und stellte die Lampe auf einen Tisch am Fenster. „Ich dachte nicht, dass es auf dieser hochtechnisierten Welt noch so primitive Orte gibt." murmelte er und untersuchte dann den Inhalt eines Regals. „Ganz offensichtlich haben wir euch überschätzt." Er musterte angewidert das Brot, das er in einem Kasten fand und nahm dann zwei Dauerwürste ab. Mit dieser Beute kam er um den Tisch, nahm sich dann noch ein Messer aus einer Wandhalterung und setzte sich hin.

Tom starrte ihn irritiert an. Diese Welt? Primitiver Ort? Hatte er das richtig verstanden? Das sagte ein Mann, der vor ein par Stunden noch über den Stadtverkehr von Denver erstaunt gewesen war. Glaubte der etwa...

Tom kämpfte gegen ein Schwindelgefühl an. Die Vorsicht, mit der sein Entführer die Wurst und das Brot probierte, erinnerte ihn daran, dass er heute noch nichts gegessen und fast nichts getrunken hatte. Sein Mund war völlig ausgetrocknet und sein Magen rebellierte. Magensäure und Galle schoss die Speiseröhre hoch. Er begann zu würgen und zu husten, was mit dem Knebel in einer Katastrophe endete.

Dann wurden sein Kopf nach oben gedrückt, der Knebel entfernt und Augenblicke später benetzte eine kühle Flüssigkeit seine wunden Lippen. Tom Arquette schluckte das bitter schmeckende Nass gierig. Ihm war es egal, was es war. Hauptsache feucht.

Danach rang er heftig nach Luft.

„Danke..."

Ein Schnauben kam zur Antwort. „Ich will noch nicht, das du stirbst, John Sheppard." Sein Peiniger schob die Hand unter das Kinn und zwang Tom ihn anzusehen. „ Noch nicht jedenfalls. Das ist kein Mitleid von mir, sondern Eigennutz."

„Was wollen sie von mir?", krächzte Tom. „Was habe ich ihnen getan?"

„Genug." Der Mann ließ ihn los und richtete sich auf. Er drehte sich weg, wirbelte dann jedoch wieder herum. Auf den plötzlichen Schlag ins Gesicht war der Therapeut nicht vorbereitet. Sein Kopf wurde zur Seite geworfen und Tränen traten in seine Augen.

„Du hast den Genii und mir schon genug Ärger bereitet. Töten darf ich dich nicht, aber ich kann alles andere mit dir tun!" Tödlicher Hass klang in der Stimme mit. Ein zweiter Schlag folgte. „ Du hast das Leben meines Sohnes auf dem Gewissen und das vieler guter Männer. Du bist mir mehr als einmal in die Quere gekommen."

Schläge hagelten auf ihn nieder. Tom wimmerte bald nur noch und rang erleichtert nach Luft, als die Misshandlung endlich ein Ende nahm. „Ich ... weiß ... n-..." Blut tropfte aus seiner Nase. Mit schmerzverschleierten Augen sah er zu seinem Peiniger hin. Dieser hielt nun eines der Fleischmesser in den Händen. „Und nun zu der Beantwortung einiger Fragen." Der Mann lächelte böse. „Ich kenne sehr effektive Verhörmethoden."


	4. Im Schatten des Wahnsinns

_**Denver Memorial  
Dienstag, kurz nach 8.00 Uhr**_

* * *

‚Ich hätte Doktor Beckett mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken sollen, dann könnte ich ihrem Fachchinesisch besser folgen.' John atmete auf, als die Ärzte den Raum verließen. Er war sich vorgekommen wie der Teilnehmer an einem Experiment. Fünf Augenpaare hatten ihn aufmerksam gemustert, während der leitende Mediziner ihnen die Schwere seiner Verletzungen erklärt hatte. Anhand dessen, was John verstanden hatte, wusste er nun, dass er vor allem an einer Rauchvergiftung litt. Er konnte noch immer nicht sprechen, das Schlucken und Atmen fiel ihm schwer. Deshalb erhielt er durch Infusionen Kochsalzlösung und Schmerzmittel. Verbrennungen und Schnittverletzungen waren vernachlässigenswert, bis auf die in den Händen. Das ärgerte ihn, weil es ihn hilflos machte. 

In seinem Gesicht zuckte es, als er an das dachte, was ihn in diese Situation gebracht hatte: Männer die für den von den Goa-Uld dominierten Trust arbeiteten hatten ihn versucht in eine Falle zu locken. Er war ihnen gerade noch entkommen, um dann in einem Lagerhaus mit einem mausgesichtigen Typen zusammenzustoßen, der ihm eine tickende Bombe in die Arme gedrückt hatte. Gut, damit hatte er mindestens einen seiner Verfolger ausgeschaltet, aber leider auch die Folgen nicht bedacht. Und dann hatte es zwei Explosionen gegeben. Nicht nur eine.  
‚Ich hätte es gleich wissen müssen.' Bitter erinnerte er sich, wie ein Selbstmordattentäter in Afghanistan ein kleines Lager mit Flugbenzin in die Luft gejagt und damit ein paar Mechaniker vom Bodenpersonal und einen Kampfhubschrauber samt Pilotengetötet hatte. Vielleicht war in diesen Plastikkanistern kein Kerosin, aber eine andere gut brennbare chemische Flüssigkeit gewesen. Jetzt erst wusste er den durchdringenden Geruch zu deuten, der ihm damals zwar aufgefallen aber nicht bewusst geworden war.

Und danach? Er erinnerte sich zwar nicht mehr an viel, nur, dass er den Flammen entkommen war, dem Rauch aber nicht. Hätten ihn die Feuerwehrleute nicht gefunden, wäre er vermutlich erstickt.

John lehnte sich zurück.

Er war zwar am Leben, aber etwas stimmte nicht. Als die Ärzte eingetreten waren, hatte er im Hintergrund einen Mann in Uniform gesehen. Warum ließ man ihn durch Sicherheitspersonal bewachen? Warum befand er sich noch nicht in einem Militärkrankenhaus? Warum sprach man ihn nicht mit Namen an?

Jetzt dämmerte ihm langsam der Ernst seiner Lage: Ganz offensichtlich hatten sie ihn nicht identifizieren können, weil er seine Papiere verloren hatte und die noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht waren. Der Aufenthalt am Tatort machte ihn natürlich verdächtig. Konnte es sein, dass sie ihn für den Bombenleger hielten?

John biss sich auf die Lippen. Abwegig war das nicht und leider auch nicht mehr zu ändern.

‚Und was jetzt? So oder so wird es eine Menge Ärger geben.' Wenigstens war er wieder bei klarem Verstand und konnte seine Situation logisch überdenken.

Gestern schien das noch nicht der Fall gewesen zu sein. Dunkel erinnerte er sich an seine Halluzinationen von einem gepflegt wirkenden Acastus Kolya in einem Business-Anzug und einer Frau mit rotbraunen Haaren an seiner Seite, die ihn „Tom" genannt hatte. Jetzt kamen sie ihm ziemlich real vor. So wie die Fetzen eines Gespräches, das er mit angehört hatte. Konnte das Zufall sein? Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, als ein Gedanke durch seinen Geist huschte.

Kolya war hier?

Wieder fühlte er den tiefen Groll, der in ihm aufstieg und versuchte ihn zu beherrschen. Nein, dies konnte kein Zufall sein, denn wie sollte es der Genii auf die Erde geschafft haben? Sein Verstand raste.

‚Ich bin nicht wirklich hier. Tatsächlich liege ich auf der Krankenstation von Atlantis oder irgendwo anders und werde von den gleichen Naniten beeinflusst, die uns beinahe Elisabeth genommen hatten.' Durch die Anstrengung wurde ihm wieder schwindlig, und sein Verstand begann abzudriften. Angst begann ihn zu beherrschen, ohne dass er es verhindern konnte.

„Guten Morgen. Ah, wie ich sehe sind sie wach."

Die Krankenschwester, die das Zimmer betrat, half ihm dabei seine Panik zurückzudrängen. John fokussierte seinen Geist auf ihr Lächeln und spürte, wie sich sein Puls wieder beruhigte.

* * *

_**Industriebezirk, Denver  
Dienstag, gegen 14.00 Uhr**_

* * *

Rachel Burke betrat das Zelt, in dem die Forensiker und Agenten die gefundenen Beweisstücke auf Tapeziertischen und Planen sortierten. Bailey stand bereits an einem der Tische und sah kurz zu ihr hin. Dann widmete er sich dem Metallstück, das er mittels einer Pinzette gegen das Licht hielt. Der Edelstahl war zwar auseinander gerissen worden und an ein oder zwei Stellen geschmolzen, aber die Reste einer Dienstnummer und eines Namens waren noch zu erkennen. Normalerweise trugen Soldaten zwei davon. Vielleicht fanden sie insgesamt genug Teile, um zumindest die Daten rekonstruieren zu können. 

„Was ist das?" Rachel runzelte die Stirn.

„Der Rest einer Hundemarke, wie sie Angehörige des Militärs tragen müssen. Das passt zu den Verletzungen, die unser Verdächtiger am Hals hat." Bailey lächelte. „Er ist also ein Soldat. Wir müssen nur noch herausfinden, was für einer."

Sie nickte. „Griffith hat mich eben herum geführt. Auf der Straße fanden sich Die Reifenspuren zweier Wagen. Denen eines Taxis und einer Limousine. An dem Lattenzaun, der durch die Explosion mitten auf die Straße geschleudert wurde, fanden sich Faserspuren."

Sie hielt kurz inne. „Der Mann ist aus einem der Wagen gestürzt. Er hat versucht seinen Verfolgern zu entkommen, indem er in das Lager- und Bürohaus floh. Das kann ich mit Gewissheit sagen."

Bailey nickte. „Klingt logisch. Nur wie kommt es dann, dass ein anderer Mann im Zentrum der Explosion gestanden hat?" Er runzelte die Stirn. „Könnte es sein, dass er der Tote die Bombe in den Händen gehalten hat als sie hochging? Klingt ja fast, als hätte er sie aufgefangen oder ... Dieser Fall wird immer merkwürdiger."

„Ja. Und unserer Hauptverdächtiger ist leider erst morgen früh vernehmungsfähig", wandte Rachel ein. „Ich habe zwar mit dem diensthabenden Arzt diskutiert, aber er war nicht umzustimmen." Sie holte tief Luft. „Und auch die Fahndung nach Tom hat bisher noch keine Ergebnisse gebracht, auch wenn ein Wagen, auf den die Beschreibung passt, gestern Mittag in den südlichen Vororten gesehen worden ist."

* * *

_**In den Randbezirken von Denver**__**  
Dienstag, gegen 16.00 Uhr **_

* * *

Tom Arquette wusste inzwischen nicht mehr, ob seine Arme und Beine noch zu ihm gehörten oder längst abgefallen waren. Sein rechtes Auge war noch immer geschwollen, ein Zahl in seinem Mund wackelte, doch die Schmerzen im Gesicht, den Schultern und Rücken waren einer fiebrigen Taubheit gewichen. Die leichten Schnittwunden taten ein übriges dazu. 

Die meiste Zeit ließ er den Kopf hängen und achtete nicht auf das, was sein Entführer tat. Der hatte inzwischen ein batteriebetriebnes Transistorradio gefunden ließ es laufen. Es schien ihn zu faszinieren den Nachrichten und Informationen zuzuhören. Musik drehte er sofort weg.

Der Therapeut wurde immer weniger schlau aus seinem Entführer.

Warum fragte der Mann nach Dingen, die schon jedes Schulkind wusste, sofern die Informationen offen zugänglich waren, aber auch nach streng geheimen Dingen? Was interessierte ihn an der Regierungsform der USA, die Polizei und die Struktur der Streitkräfte Wieso wollte er die Lage von militärischen Stützpunkten in der näheren Umgebung wissen? Natürlich hatte Tom ihm nicht viel sagen können. Die Armee hatte ihn nie interessiert.

Noch seltsamer waren die Fragen nach dem Standort eines Sternentores auf der Erde gewesen. Der Therapeut erinnerte sich zwar dunkel an eine Serie namens „Wormhole Extreme", die seine Patienten in der Entziehungsstation gerne angeschaut hatten. Aber das war reine Fiktion. Und dazu nicht einmal besonders gut gemachte.

Sternentore? Fremde Welten und Galaxien? Ein Feind, der wie Vampire den Menschen das Leben aussaugte? Weltraumschiffe? All das waren doch nur die Ausgeburten der kruden Phantasie von Science Fiction Autoren.

Sein Entführer hatte noch immer nicht seinen Namen genannt, sondern gestern und heute immer wieder Sheppard erwähnt. So wie sich das Gerede anhörte, mussten die beiden Anführer zweier sich spinnefeindlich gesinnter Söldnertruppen oder Gangsterbanden sein, die sich nichts schenkten.

Oder der Mann war einfach nur verrückt und lebte in einer Traumwelt, in denen es Städte gab, die Atlantis hießen. Vermutlich meinte er damit Atlanta.

Tom rang nach Luft, um seine Gedanken zu sammeln. Er durfte sich nicht so gehen lassen, sondern musste sich auf das wesentliche konzentrieren.

Warum brachte ihn sein Peiniger nicht um? Wieso erhielt er ihn mit Wasser und einem fade schmeckenden Brei aus Haferflocken, Wasser und Cornflakes am Leben und verhinderte, dass er sich an seiner eigenen Zunge verschluckte?

Und warum hatte er noch nichts weiteres unternommen? Wartete er auf etwas oder irgendwen?

Tom öffnete die Augen, als der Mann einen anerkennenden Pfiff ausstieß. Er hatte entdeckt, dass die Bank am Fenster eigentlich eine Truhe war und beförderte nun eine Kiste aus Armeebeständen, Schachteln mit Patronen und ein Gewehr zu Tage. Zufrieden hob er einen rechteckigen Riegel, einer dicken Schokolade nicht unähnlich vor das Gesicht und nahm mit der anderen etwas aus der Kiste, das nach einem Zünder aussah.

„Damit lässt sich doch etwas anfangen", murmelte er zufrieden. Mit kaltem Glitzern blickte er auf seinen Gefangenen. „Nicht wahr, Sheppard?"

Tom wurde heiß und kalt zugleich.


	5. Der Jäger auf der Flucht

_**Denver Memorial  
Mittwoch gegen 5.30 Uhr**_

* * *

„Das ist schon besser!" John Sheppard atmete auf. Zum dritten Mal durchmaß er das Zimmer auf nackten Füßen. Mit jedem Schritt wurde er sicherer auf den Beinen, auch wenn er sich noch etwas schwindelig und benommen fühlte. Das konnte aber auch an den Schmerzmitteln liegen, die man ihm verpasst hatte. Wenigstens konnte schon wieder halbwegs schmerzfrei atmen. Die Schnitte taten zwar noch weh, aber er konnte die Hände wenigstens wieder bewegen ohne gleich aufzuschreien. 

Es war Zeit, um etwas zu unternehmen. Entweder konnte er auf die Rückkehr der Agenten warten, die ihn heute vernehmen wollten, wie ihm ein Arzt bei der Abendvisite mitgeteilt hatten. Oder nahm die Sache allein in die Hand. Dazu musste er an ein Telefon oder einen Computer kommen.

John drehte noch eine Runde. Dann blieb er am Fenster stehen und blickte hinaus in die Dämmerung. Die Sonne zeigte sich bereits am Horizont. Doch noch war auf der Straße hinter dem großen Parkplatz des Krankenhauses nicht viel los.

Wieder fragte er sich – wie so oft in den letzten zwei Tagen, ob er sich in der Realität befand, oder einer Welt, die nicht natürlichen Gesetzen gehorchte. Wie er aus Elisabeths Bericht wusste, hatte sie das Spiel der Naniten mit ihrem Geist bis zu einem gewissen Punkt mitmachen müssen. Vielleicht erging es ihm nicht anders.

John Sheppard schnaubte und verdrehte die Augen.

Dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Parkplatz.

Eine schwarze Limousine fuhr auf den Parkplatz. Sie erinnerte ihn im Bau an die, die er erst am Samstag Abend gesehen hatte. Gebannt starrte der Lt. Colonel auf den Wagen, der bei den Ärzteplätzen anhielt Drei Männer mit schwarzen Anzügen stiegen aus und blickten suchend hoch.

John erstarrte. Eine Visage kannte er doch. Das war der Taxifahrer.

‚Verdammt.' Unbewusst wich John vom Fenster zurück. Der Trust hatte ihn wieder gefunden. Und die ehemaligen Agenten des NID hatten durchaus die Mittel und Möglichkeiten, um ihn aus dem Krankenhaus zu holen, auch wenn er unter einem anderen Verdacht stand.

Es gab keine Zeit zu verlieren. Er musste schnell handeln, denn sie durften ihn nicht in ihre Gewalt bekommen.

John Sheppard überlegte. Vermutlich würde das Krankenhauspersonal die Kerle einen Moment aufhalten, aber wahrscheinlich nicht für lange. Sie brauchten nur glaubwürdige Ausweise des NID, FBI oder anderer Regierungsorganisationen vorzulegen Und dann war es aus.

Er überlegte einen Moment fieberhaft und fasste einen Plan. Dann schlich er zur Tür und öffnete sie einen Spaltbreit. Der Mann der daneben auf einem Stuhl saß, döste mit auf die Brust gesacktem Kopf vor sich hin. John atmete auf. Um so besser.

Er versicherte sich kurz, dass niemand auf dem Gang oder durch die Glasscheiben der Abtrennung vom Treppenhaus sah, schob die Tür noch ein Stück weiter auf und packte zu. Ehe der Wächter wusste, wie ihm geschah, setzte ihn ein gezielter Handkantenschlag außer Gefecht.

„Autsch!" John verzog das Gesicht, weil er die Wunde in der Rechten unterschätzt hatte. Er zog den zusammengesackten Körper ins Zimmer und begann ihn rasch zu entkleiden und sich Hose, Hemd, Jacke und Schuhe überzustreifen. Das musste fürs erste reichen, auch wenn die Kleidung etwas zu weit in der Breite und zu kurz in der Länge war. Dann verfrachtete er, so gut er konnte, den Bewusstlosen auf sein Bett.

Für einen Moment schüttelte ihn ein Hustenanfall, Dann unterdrückte er den Reflex und zwang sich auch, die pochenden Schmerzen in seinen Händen zu ignorieren. Er hatte jetzt keine Zeit, sich Gedanken um den Zustand seines Körpers zu machen.

* * *

Kurze Zeit später betraten der diensthabende Arzt und zwei Männer in dunklen Anzügen den Trakt. Der Mediziner blieb überrascht stehen.

„Was ist los?" fragte einer seiner Begleiter.

„Der Wachmann. Vor der Tür...!" Ehe er den Satz beenden konnte, ließen ihn seine Begleiter stehen und stürmten voraus. Einer zückte eine Waffe.

„Halten sie ein, ich muss doch sehr bitten!" Der diensthabende Arzt stürzte ebenfalls vor und wurde von einem der Männer aufgehalten, der sich ihm breitbeinig in den Weg stellte. Ein Poltern erklang aus dem Zimmer, als ein Stuhl durch die Gegend geschleudert wurde. Dann schoss einer der Männer aus dem Raum. Der, der ihn aufgehalten hatte, packte den Mediziner am Kragen und drückte ihn an die Wand. „Wo ist der Mann, der in diesem Zimmer lag."

„Der Patient hat eine Rauchvergiftung. Er kann noch nicht weit gekommen sein. Eigentlich sollte er noch gar nicht fähig sein, aufzustehen." Der Arzt schwitzte Blut und Wasser, als er in die kalten Augen des Anzugträgers sah.

Der musterte ihn noch einen Moment durchdringend, dann stieß er sich ab und kam seinem Kameraden ein Zeichen, der mit erhobener Waffe den Gang sicherte und erst sinken ließ, als eine Krankenschwester erschreckt aufschrie.

Die Männer schienen sich mit kurzen Blicken zu verständigen. Dann ließen sie das Krankenhauspersonal stehen und rannten aus dem Trakt.

Der diensthabende Arzt rang nach Luft und fasste sich. „Benachrichtigen sie die Sicherheit und die Polizei", wies er die Krankenschwester an.

Dann betrat er das Zimmer und hastete zum Bett, auf dem eine reglose Gestalt ruhte. Der Wachmann war ohne Bewusstsein, aber er atmete noch und sein Puls ging schwach aber regelmäßig. Eine kurze Untersuchung der leichten Verfärbungen in der rechten Gesichtshälfte ergab, dass der Mann mit einem gezielten Schlag außer Gefecht gesetzt worden zu sein un dann recht unsanft aufs Bett gehievt worden zu sein schien. Sonst fehlte dem Mann nichts weiter– außer vielleicht einem Teil seiner Kleidung und seine Waffe

* * *

_**Denver Memorial und die Straßen von Denver**_

_**Mittwoch, gegen 8.00 Uhr**_

* * *

„Ich bin Dr. Jethro. Agent Malone, Agent Burke? Kommen sie bitte mit in mein Büro." Der diensthabende Arzt wirkte etwas mitgenommen von der Anwesenheit der Polizei, des FBI und einiger anderer Männer, mit denen es offensichtlich Kompetenzstreitereien gab. So viel hatten die beiden Mitarbeiter des VCTF von einem Gespräch mitbekommen. Sie hatten nicht weiter darauf geachtet, sondern hatten gleich um ein Gespräch mit den Zeugen gebeten. Erst vor einer Stunde hatte sie das FBI-Büro benachrichtigt und nun zählte jede Minute. Bisher wussten sie nicht viel mehr, als das ihr Verdächtiger aus dem Krankenhaus entkommen war, nachdem jemand seine Auslieferung verlangt hatte. 

„Die Männer wiesen sich als Agenten des NID aus. Sie legten mir ihre Ausweise vor", erklärte der Mann genervt. „Da die Ausweise echt wirkten, führte ich die Männer nach oben, auch wenn ich mich fragte, warum sie schon so früh gekommen waren. Als wir den Trakt erreichten, wunderte ich mich, dass der Wachmann seinen Platz verlassen hatte. Ehe ich mich versah, stürmten zwei der Männer vor und durchsuchten das Zimmer. Der Dritte befragte mich grob, und dann verschwanden sie. Ich ließ sofort die Sicherheit informieren, aber die konnten die Agenten auch nicht mehr aufhalten", fasste Dr. Jethro kurz zusammen. „Ich kümmerte mich unterdessen um den Wachmann. Ein gezielter Schlag gegen die Schläfe, setzte ihn außer Gefecht, sonst war er unverletzt. Allerdings fehlten seine Oberbekleidung und die Waffe." Der Mann rang nach Luft. „Das ist alles, was ich ihnen von meiner Seite aus sagen kann."

„Dem Mann gelang es in den Hausmeistertrakt auszuweichen", erklang eine Stimme von hinten. Ein Mann vom Sicherheitspersonal, offensichtlich der Leiter, war in das Büro getreten. „Ihr Verdächtiger wechselte dort noch einmal die Kleidung und benutzte den Seitenausgang. So wie es aussieht hat er allerdings die Waffe mitgenommen."

„Haben sie schon eine Beschreibung der Sachen, die er jetzt trägt?"

„Dunkle abgenutzte Turnschuhe, eine schwarze Jeans. Ein blaues T-Shirt mit dem Aufdruck Lakers und eine schwarze Windjacke. Ah ja, und fingerlose Strickhandschuhe. Alles Privatkleidung von unseren Hausmeistern." Der Mann hob entschuldigend die Hände. „Leider keine besonders auffällige Kaufhausware. Eine Geldbörse mit dreißig oder vierzig Dollar in Münzen und Scheinen. Die Polizei durchkämmt das Stadtviertel und sucht schon nach Spuren und Zeugen."

Bailey nickte. Darum würden sie sich gleich kümmern „Und was haben sie noch über diese seltsamen Agenten herausfinden können?"

„Nicht viel. Der NID war sofort zur Stelle und verlangte eine genauere Beschreibung der Männer." Er hob irritiert den Kopf. „Doch jetzt entschuldigen sie mich bitte. Ich werde gerufen. Wenn sie noch etwas wissen wollen, dann melden sie sich bitte."

„Das machen wir."

Bailey Malone wandte sich wieder dem Arzt zu, der müde den Kopf in die Hände gestützt hatte. „Vielen Dank für ihre Auskünfte. Sie haben uns sehr geholfen." Rachel nickte.

Sie verließen den Raum und zogen in einer verlassenen Wartezone Bilanz.

„Das eben gehörte passt zum Profil unseres Verdächtigen." Bailey Malone nickte nachdenklich. „Und jetzt wissen wir eindeutig, dass er von Leuten verfolgt wird, die ihn auf jeden Fall in die Hände bekommen wollen. Fragt sich nur, ob lebendig oder tot, denn warum hätte er sonst die Waffe mitnehmen sollen."

„Ja, aber da ist noch mehr. Der Mann ist nicht grundlos geflohen." Rachel runzelte die Stirn und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. „Er wird selbst zum Jäger."

„Du meinst, er ist auf der Suche nach Arquette und seinen Kidnapper?" Bailey folgte dem Blick der Profilerin und starrte nun ebenfalls auf das Titelblatt einer Zeitung, die auf dem Tisch. Es war eines der billigen und bunten Revolverblätter, die von tragischen Schicksalen und blutigen Tragödien lebten. Auf der Seite leuchtete ihnen der linken unteren Ecke das Foto eines lächelnden Mannes neben einer kleineren, aber nicht zu übersehenden Schlagzeile entgegen.**_ „Kidnapping und Mord im St.-George-Center. Sind auch normale Bürger von diesen Sicherheitslücken bedroht?"_**

* * *

Die gleiche Zeitung hatte auch John Sheppard neben sich liegen, aber seine Aufmerksamkeit war auf den Straßenverkehr gerichtet. Er wusste schon, warum er keine Fahrzeuge mochte, die langsamer als zweihundert Meilen pro Stunde waren. Wie lange war es her, dass er zum letzten Mal etwas anderes als einen Puddle Jumper, eine F 302 oder einen Helikopter gesteuert hatte?

Viel zu lang... Er war es nicht mehr gewohnt, dass seine Fahrzeuge mit einer so großen Verzögerung reagierten.

Er biss sich angestrengt auf die Lippen und drehte das Lenkrad, um abzubiegen. Verdammt, jetzt hatte er vergessen, den Blinker zu setzen. Ein Mann, der die Straße hatte überqueren wollen, wich im letzten Augenblick zurück und schrie ihm mit geballten Fäusten Flüche auf Spanisch hinter her.

„Ja, du kannst mich auch!"

John verkrampfte kurz die Hände und ließ es dann wieder bleiben. Noch immer konnte er nicht richtig greifen. Die Fingerhandschuhe verhinderten das, auch wenn sie die letzten Reste seiner Verbände verbargen.

Nach seiner Flucht aus dem Zimmer, hatte er zugesehen, so schnell wie möglich aus dem Krankenhaus zu kommen. In Keller des Gebäudekomplexes, der zu dieser Zeit noch fast menschenleer gewesen war und in dem sich offensichtlich Wäschereien, die Küche und zum Betrieb des Krankenhauses notwendige Anlagen befanden, hatte er die Kleidung noch einmal wechseln können. Zwar roch das T-Shirt nach Schweiß und Nikotin, aber es war ebenso wie die abgetragene Windjacke und die abgelaufenen Turnschuhe weniger auffällig.

John hatte zügig aber nicht zu schnell einige Straßen zwischen sich und das Krankenhaus gebracht und dann einen Bus benutzt. Dort hatte er auch die Zeitung gefunden. Sie hatte ihm nicht nur ein wenig Tarnung geboten, sondern auch Informationen.

Ein paar Stationen weiter hatte er den Bus verlassen und an einem Stand ein paar Sandwiches, Milch und Wasser erworben, um seinen Hunger und Durst zu stillen.

Dabei war ihm in der nächsten Seitenstraße, der Streit zwischen einem jungen Pärchen aufgefallen. Die Frau war nach einigen heftigen Wortwechseln in ein Treppenhaus gelaufen, und der Mann war ausgestiegen und ihr gefolgt. Dabei hatte er die Schlüssel im Zündschloss stecken lassen

John hatte nicht lange überlegt. Er musste jede Chance nutzen, um den Agenten des Trust zu entkommen. Und mit einem Wagen konnte er schnell eine größere Distanz zwischen sie und ihn bringen. Dann hatten die Schwierigkeiten begonnen. Erst nach dem dritten Mal war es ihm gelungen, den Wagen nicht mehr abzuwürgen. Und jetzt.

John trat auf die Bremse und fluchte, als der Motor mit einem Gurgeln wieder erstarb. Die Kinder, die plötzlich auf die Straße geschossen waren, lachten und machten sich schnell davon. Und hinter ihm hupte es schon wieder. Da er den Wagen wieder nicht sofort anbekam, setzte der Hintermann zurück und scherte aus. Dann fuhr er an ihm vorbei und machte eine Obszöne Geste. „Du hast deinen Führerschein wohl im Wal-Mart gemacht."

„Nein, bei der Army." Mit einem Knurren warf John den Wagen wieder an. Weil er mit seinem Ellenbogen an die Schaltung gekommen war, schoss das Auto rückwärts. Es knirschte, als er in einen parkenden Wagen fuhr.

John verdrehte die Augen. Er zwang sich zur Ruhe. Vermutlich hatte er hier eine besonders bockiges Exemplar erwischt, das eine besondere Behandlung verdiente. Er tätschelte das Lenkrad. „Hör mal..." murmelte er leise. „Du und ich sollen uns vertragen. Ich verspreche, dir jetzt sorgsamer zu fahren, wenn du dich benimmst."

Bei Puddlejumper Eins hatte das gute Zureden immer geholfen. Aber das Torschiff der Antiker las auch seinen Geist und schien irgendwie ein eigenes Bewusstsein zu besitzen, das manchmal zeigte, was es von seinen waghalsigen Aktionen hielt.

Bei diesem Wagen bezweifelte John eine Reaktion. Und doch sprang die Kiste jetzt ohne Widerstand an. Aufatmend schaltete John in den Vorwärtsgang und trat so sanft wie möglich in das Gaspedal. Der Motor schnurrte.

Erleichtert fädelte sich John wieder in den Straßenverkehr ein. „Siehst du, es geht doch", sagte er nach einer Weile. Ohne Zwischenfälle erreichte er einen Highway, der aus dem Zentrum heraus führte. Und erst da, eingezwängt in eine Blechlawine, die aus der Stadt drängte, wagte er es, das Radio einzuschalten. Zwar war die Qualität des Empfangs nicht besonders, aber er verstand, was die Moderatoren im Lokalfunk sagten.

„Noch immer gibt es keine Spur des entführten Psychotherapeuten Tom Arquette. Der Leiter des St.-George-Centers wurde am späten Montag morgen von einem einzuliefernden Patienten gekidnappt. Über den Mann, der die Tat begannen hat, ist leider nicht mehr bekannt, als dass er vor etwa drei Wochen ohne Gedächtnis nach einem Tornado aufgefunden wurde..."

John horchte auf. Drei Wochen? Tornado? Das erklärte zwar immer noch nicht viel, aber es war der Ansatz einer Erklärung. Rodney und Radek hatten einmal über die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Wurmlöchern und Wirbelstürmen gewitzelt und dabei immer wahnwitzigere Theorien aufgestellt.

Wie üblich hatte der Lt. Colonel aber seine Gedanken schweifen lassen, wenn es ihn nicht mehr interessierte. Er nagte an der Unterlippe. Ihm kamen Zweifel.

Das alles klang so wahnwitzig und konnte nicht möglich sein!

Er litt bestimmt an Halluzinationen. Musste er wirklich den Weg bis zum Ende gehen, um diesem Alptraum zu entkommen, oder war die schicksalshafte Verkettung von Umständen, wirklich. Wie konnte er das heraus finden? Auch Schmerz konnte simuliert werden, und die Schnitte in seinen Händen, wie auch die Rauchvergiftung fühlten sich ziemlich real an.

Dann schreckte er hoch. „... der Explosion in den ehemaligen Hallen der Jennings-Factory, haben sich neue Fakten ergeben. Soeben erfahren wir, dass der Verdächtige in diesem Fall aus dem Denver Memorial entkommen ist. Die Polizei bittet die Bevölkerung um Mithilfe..."

Dann folgte eine Beschreibung seines derzeitigen Aussehens. „Der Mann trägt eine Waffe bei sich. Bitte unternehmen sie nichts Unüberlegtes. Der Mann ist bewaffnet und gefährlich!"

John fluchte. Jetzt war also die Jagd auf ihn eröffnet.

Er sah sich im Wagen um.

Gut, die braune Baseball-Cap vom Rücksitz verbarg nicht alles von seinem Gesicht, aber zumindest genug.

So ruhig wie möglich sah er dann zu, auf die rechte Spur zu kommen und verließ bei der nächsten Abfahrt den Highway. Ganz offensichtlich war er weiter gekommen als gedacht. Er steuerte den Wagen durch ein ländlich wirkendes Viertel mit Wiesen, Wald und ein paar Häusern.

Doch erst als er sich mitten in einem Waldstück befand bog er auf einen hinter Bäumen liegenden Parkplatz ab und hielt er den Wagen an und stützte die Hände auf das Lenkrad und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Sie glitten jedoch immer wieder in eine bestimmte Richtung. Diesmal ließ John es zu.

„Wenn ich Kolya wäre, wo würde ich mich verbergen?" Der Mann war wie er ein militärischer Führer, ein erfahrener Stratege, der zwar in erster Linie Hinterhalte legte, aber ansonsten mit seinen Ressourcen sorgsam umging.

Wieder fragte sich John, wie er auf die Erde gekommen sein mochte. Wie auch immer ...

John musste ihn aufspüren, ehe der Genii hier noch mehr Unheil anrichten konnte, den er kannte ihn von allen Menschen am Besten. Eiskalte Wut stieg in dem Lt. Colonel hoch. Er krampfte die Hände unwillkürlich um das Steuerrad. Der Schmerz brachte ihn nicht zur Besinnung, sondern steigerte seine Wut noch mehr. Vor etwas weniger als zwei Monaten war er in die Gefangenschaft von Acastus Kolya geraten. Der hatte von Elisabeth Weir die Auslieferung Ladon Radims verlangt, der sich mit einem Putsch gegen seinen Vorgänger Cowen zum neuen Anführer der Genii aufgeschwungen hatte. Einer Position, die Kolya eigentlich für sich beansprucht hatte. Um seiner Forderung Nachdruck zu verleihen hatte er...

John durchfuhr ein Zittern. Drei Mal hatte sich der Wraith, an ihm genährt und ihm kostbare Lebensjahre geraubt, und nach der Flucht noch ein weiteres Mal. Er hatte Qualen und Ängste durchstehen müssen, die er keinem anderen Menschen, nicht einmal seinen ärgsten Feinden – mit einer Ausnahme - wünschte. Auch wenn der Wraith ihm später das Leben zurück gegeben hatte, war eine tiefe innere Wunde zurück geblieben, die nicht so leicht heilen würde Und Acastus Kolya trug die alleinige Schuld daran.

Es brauchte eine Weile, bis er seine Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle hatte Besinnung. Noch immer leicht bebend nahm er die Zeitung in die Hand und starrte auf das Bild des lachenden Mannes. Dieser Tom Arquette war ihm wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Kein Wunder, dass sein Feind da auf ihn angesprungen war. So lange er ihn für Sheppard hielt, würde er ihn nicht umbringen. Die Geisel war sein Faustpfand, die er vermutlich bald einzusetzen gedachte, um wieder zurück nach Hause zu kommen. John überflog den Artikel ein drittes Mal. Auch wenn die Zeilen reißerisch geschrieben waren, so beinhalteten sie doch ein paar interessante Informationen.

Dann öffnete er das Handschuhfach am Beifahrersitz und kramte dort nach einem Atlas. Der Wagen war zu alt um einen Routenplaner zu besitzen. Das war vielleicht auch besser so, denn sonst hätte man ihn per GPS längst orten können. Schließlich fand er Straßenkarten der Stadt und des Umlandes und begann fieberhaft nach möglichen Verstecken zu suchen.

Auch wenn seine Lunge wieder weh tat, die Wunden an den Händen stachen und der Kopfschmerz nicht verschwinden wollte, so war in ihm doch der Jagdinstinkt erwacht. Der vernunftbegabte Teil seines Verstandes riet ihm zwar, das es besser sein würde, das SGC und General Landry zu benachrichtigen, aber er drängte den unangenehm ernsten Gedanken beiseite. Kolya gehörte ganz allein ihm, und er würde sich diese Beute nicht von irgend jemandem entreißen lassen.


	6. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit des Unmöglichen

_**Auf den Straßen von Denver**__**  
Mittwoch, kurz nach 13.00 Uhr**_

* * *

„Ein Cop hat vor ungefähr fünfzehn Minuten den als gestohlen gemeldeten Wagen gefunden. Er wurde auf der Emerson Lane in zweihundert Meter von der Landry-Bridge auf einem Platz der Forstverwaltung abgestellt", klang die Stimme des FBI-Agenten verzerrt durch den Sprechfunk. Wir stellten mehrere leichte Unfallschäden fest. Er hat sich die Zeit genommen, seine Hände neu zu bandagieren. Der Erste-Hilfe-Koffer lag auf dem Beifahrersitz. Ebenso wie eine Zeitung und die Reste von Sandwichverpackungen und eine Milchflasche." Der Techniker machte eine kurze Pause. „Sie müssen die nächste Abfahrt benutzen, dann zweimal rechts und einmal links abbiegen, dann sind sie auf dem richtigen Weg. Einsatzkräfte der Polizei und unsere Leute sind ebenfalls unterwegs." 

„Ich habe verstanden. Ende." Bailey konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Verkehr. Er wechselte auf eine andere Spur und blickte kurz zu Rachel Burke, die schon die ganze Zeit ruhig im Wagen gesessen hatte und nachzudenken schien. „Es scheint, als würde er doch schneller in unser Netz laufen als gedacht."

„Ich weiß nicht." Rachel runzelte die Stirn. „Etwas an der Geschichte gefällt mir nicht."

„Was genau?" Bailey setzte den Blinker, um auf einen anderen Highway abzubiegen. In etwa zehn Minuten würden sie ihr Ziel erreicht haben, wenn es weiter bei der Verkehrsdichte blieb.

Zeit genug, um den Fall noch einmal durchzugehen „Fassen wir zusammen: Unser Verdächtiger wurde von Unbekannten verfolgt, die über Mittel und Wege verfügen, Ausweise des NID zu fälschen. Das beweisen die Spuren, die wir auf der Straße gefunden haben. Im Lagerhaus befand sich eine fast bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zerrissene und verbrannte Leiche, die im Zentrum der Explosion gestanden haben muss ... vermutlich einer seiner Verfolger. Bleibt dann die Zeit, eine Bombe vorzubereiten?"

„Nur wenn er sie bei sich getragen hat. Und das scheint mir bei den Spuren eher unwahrscheinlich. Er ist also vermutlich nicht einmal der Gesuchte, sondern der einzige Zeuge den wir haben, um den Bombenleger zu identifizieren."

„Und der uns bei der Entführung von Tom Arquette weiter helfen kann." Rachel strich sich unruhig eine Haarsträhne zurück. „Wir wissen noch immer nicht, wo er sich befindet. Sein Wagen wurde zuletzt in der Südstadt gesehen, nahe der Palmer Road, fast zwanzig Meilen von hier. Er kann schon längst nicht mehr in Denver sein, sondern im Umland."

Sie stutzte und überlegte, dann griff sie nach der Straßenkarte. „Die Palmer Road kreuzt die Washington Road, und diese die Palmer Road."

Sie sah zu Bailey hin und nahm dann das Funkgerät. „Verbinden sie mich mit den Einsatzkräften ... Danke." Eine Weile geschah gar nichts, dann meldete sich eine kratzige Stimme. „Roarke, Denver Police."

„Hören sie Officer Roarke, hier Agent Burke. Warten sie mit der Suche, bis wir bei ihnen eingetroffen sind. Sollte der Verdächtige in ihrem Sichtfeld auftauchen, nicht schießen. Ich wiederhole: Nicht schießen. Tun sie nichts, was ihn zur Gegenwehr verleiten könnte. Dem Mann darf nichts geschehen."

Der Polizeibeamte schien darüber nach denken zu müssen. „Hören sie, er ist bewaffnet", räusperte er sich. „Ich kann das nicht verantworten."

„Sie müssen das nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass der Mann schießen wird, wenn sie ihn nicht dazu verleiten. Er muss lebend gefasst werden."

Die knurrige Antwort kam sofort. „Ich sehe, was ich tun kann. Roarke aus."

Rachel nickte und legte das Funkgerät beiseite. „Ich hoffe unser Mann, tut nichts Unüberlegtes."

„Das hoffe ich auch." Es vergingen quälend lange Minuten, in denen sie stumm auf die Fahrbahn starrten und darauf warteten, dass endlich die Abfahrt vor ihnen auftauchte. Fast schon erleichtert verließen sie den Highway, nicht weiter auf den Verkehr achtend.

So bemerkten sie nicht die Limousine, die ein paar Wagen hinter ihnen auf die Ausfahrt ausscherte und ihnen folgte. Nur ein Junge der mit der Nase am Seitenfenster eines Familienwagens klebte erhaschte einen Blick auf das seltsam geformte und blinkende Gerät, dass einer der Männer in die Hand nahm, um hinein zu sprechen.

* * *

_**In einem Waldgebiet in den Vororten von Denver**__**  
Mittwoch, kurz nach 14.00 Uhr**_

* * *

Ein weiterer Tag seiner Tortur war angebrochen. Tom Arquette wünschte sich, dass die Qual endlich ein Ende nähme, aber der sein Entführer hatte offensichtlich nicht vor, ihn schon so schnell sterben lassen. Inzwischen hatte er ihn auf das Bett mit der durchgelegenen Matratze verfrachtet und die Handfesseln so durch das rostige Gitter am Kopfende geführt. Die Beine waren mit dem zerrissenen Bettlaken an das Gestänge am Fußende befestigt. Tom konnte sich jetzt zwar ein wenig bewegen, aber nicht an Gegenwehr denken. 

Dabei wäre die Fesslung nicht einmal nötig gewesen.

Der Therapeut konnte kaum durch seine geschwollenen Augen sehen. Die Schnitte und Verbrennungen, die ihm sein Entführer mit einem Messer zugefügt hatte, um Informationen aus ihm heraus zu finden, ja selbst die Stellen, an dem flüssiges Wachs seine Haut benetzt hatte, brannten wie Feuer. Er hatte seit Montag nichts mehr zu essen bekommen, nur Wasser und Bier.

Wie sollte das weiter gehen? Tom hatte es aufgegeben den Mann zu beobachten, nachdem er der das Radio mit einem Fluch in die Ecke befördert hatte, als die Batterien den Geist aufgegeben hatten und keine neue mehr zu finden waren. Ihm war es egal gewesen, ob sein Peiniger das Gewehr geladen, die Munition und den Sprengstoff nachgezählt hatte. Mittlerweile war es ihm egal, was er sagte und dachte.

‚Wenn nur eine geringe Chance besteht, dass ich das überlebe, hänge ich meinen Beruf an den Nagel und suche mir einen anderen Job. Aber wahrscheinlich muss ich mir darüber keine Gedanken mehr machen.'

Dann hob Tom überrascht den Kopf. Auch sein Peiniger horchte auf und nahm das Gewehr in die Hand.

Von draußen erklangen Schritte auf Kies. Toms Augen weiteten sich, doch er wagte keinen Ton zu sagen, als sich der Lauf des Gewehres kurz auf ihn richtete. Jemand trat auf die Stufen vor der Tür. Ein Schlüssel kratzte im Schloss, ein Klacken erklang, dann wurde es totenstill.

Für einen kurzen Moment erschien ein Schatten am Fenster.

In einer fließenden Bewegung hob sein Peiniger das Gewehr. Dann zerfetzte die Kugel das Fensterglas. Splitter flogen in einer Fontäne nach außen, und ein Schmerzensschrei erklang. Draußen ergriff jemand die Flucht, doch das störte seinen Peiniger weniger. Noch einmal legte er an und schoss.

* * *

‚Ich komme immer mehr zu dem Schluss, dass ich in einer virtuellen Realität oder einem Fiebertraum stecke. So viele Zufälle kann es doch gar nicht geben.' John Sheppard lehnte sich an einen Baum und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um den Schwindel abzuschütteln. Er versuchte sich auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren.

‚Wie groß ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich mich genau in dem Gebiet befinde, in das sich Kolya zurück gezogen hat, um seine nächsten Schritte zu planen?', fragte er sich. ‚Genau so groß oder geringer als das Antiker-Gen zu besitzen?'

Er hatte zwar anhand der Informationen, die ihm durch die Zeitung und die Lokalnachrichten gegeben waren, anhand der Straßenkarten seine Schlüsse gezogen, aber er war kein Koryphäe auf diesem Gebiet. Vielleicht sollte er Rodney einmal die Wahrscheinlichkeiten durchrechnen lassen, wenn er wieder zurück auf Atlantis war.

Nach seiner Pause hatte er den Wagen nur noch zwei Meilen weiter in westlicher Richtung bewegt und wo der Wald dichter geworden war auf einem Parkplatz der Forstverwaltung abgestellt. Dann war er zu Fuß weiter gegangen. Erst hatte er den Weg benutzt, dann, als ihm entsprechende Reifenspuren aufgefallen waren, hatte er sich in den Wald geschlagen. Vielleicht eine Viertelmeile abseits vom Weg hatte er den, in einer Mulde versteckten und mit Ästen und Zweigen abgedeckten Kleinwagen gefunden Bei näherer Untersuchung hatte er unter anderem Blut und ein paar Haare an der Lehne des Fahrersitzes gefunden. Schwarze Haare, die den seinen ziemlich glichen. John konnte ein irres Kichern nicht unterdrücken als er daran dachte. Er holte tief Luft, dann suchte er nach weiteren Spuren. Ronon und Teyla waren darin zwar weitaus besser als er, aber sie waren eine Galaxie entfernt.

Angestrengt musterte er den Waldboden und entdeckte schließlich sorgfältig verwischte Spuren. Mechanisch zog er die Waffe aus der Windjacke und entsicherte sie. Mit der Waffe im Anschlag tastete er sich vorsichtig weiter, den Blick immer wechselnd nach unten und nach vorgerichtet.

Dann krachten zwei Schüsse durch den Wald.

John fuhr zusammen und sprang unwillkürlich in Deckung. Erst nach einem Atemzug hob den Kopf vorsichtig über den dichten Busch und lauschte angestrengt. Jemand kam von zwei Uhr auf ihn zu, wurde langsamer und brach dann zusammen. Er hörte den dumpfen Aufschlag eines Körpers und dann nichts mehr.

‚Also gut, sehen wir mal nach.'

Wachsam schlich er weiter und entdeckte schließlich einen Mann, der, der halb über einer Baumwurzel lag. Die Waffe immer noch im Anschlag, um die Umgebung zu sichern, hockte er sich hin und, tastete er nach dem Puls. Erst als sich nichts rührte, nahm er die Pistole herunter und drehteden Bewusstlosen um.

John zuckte zusammen und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Das war doch der Kerl, den er zuletzt im Lagerhaus gesehen hatte. Der mit der Taschenbombe. Der einzige, der ihn vermutlich entlasten konnte. Er lebte noch, verlor aber stetig Blut aus einer Wunde im Torso. Im Gesicht und an den Armen mussten ihn Glassplitter verletzt haben, aber diese Wunden waren vernachlässigbar.

John fluchte leise und legte die Waffe in Reichweite, während er den Mann in eine stabilere Lage brachte und seine eigenen Verbände von den Händen abwickelte. Es musste auch so gehen. So gut er konnte, band er die Wunde ab, damit der Blutfluss zum Versiegen kam. Seine Wachsamkeit schwand dabei nicht. Immer wieder lauschte er auf Schritte oder andere ungewöhnliche Geräusche, und es war ihm einen Moment, als höre er in der Ferne Stimmen und Sirenen

Dann schlich er vorsichtig weiter. Der Mann war ein ganzes Stück durch den Wald gestolpert, denn erst hinter einer Anhöhe bemerkte er die Hütte. Vor dem Fenster neben der Tür lagen Glasscherben, eine Blutspur führte von ihr weg. Und aus dem Loch im Fenster ragte der Lauf eines Gewehrs. Für einen kurzen Moment war ein vertrautes Gesicht hinter der Scheibe zu sehen.

Kolya!

John kauerte sich auf den Waldboden. Atemlos belauerte er seinen Widersacher. Volltreffer! Jetzt musste er nur noch warten und richtig zielen. Nein, er musste die Initiative ergreifen. Kolya würde etwas unternehmen müssen, denn durch die Schüsse konnte seine Deckung aufgeflogen sein. Ein kluger Soldat wechselte die Stellung, um weniger angreifbar zu sein. Je nach dem Wert, den er der Geisel zumaß, würde er sie in den nächsten Augenblicken töten, oder einen Erpressungsversuch wagen...

Moment mal. Wenn dies das Haus des Bombenlegers war, gab es noch eine weitere Schwierigkeit. Bestimmt hatte der mausgesichtige Kerl mit den großen Augen noch so manche Überraschung versteckt. Und Sheppard bezweifelte nicht, dass Kolya diese gefunden hatte. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und schlich geduckt weiter, um die Hütte zu umrunden. Es brachte gar nichts, hier zu warten, er musste etwas unternehmen, ehe es zu spät war und Kolya auf dumme Gedanken kam. Vielleicht gab es noch einen anderen Zugang in die Hütte, oder eine Möglichkeit von oben einzudringen. Das Dach war niedrig genug und er konnte von hier aus eine Luke erkennen, durch die Luft und Licht in das Dachgeschoss eindringen konnte. Dicht darunter befand sich direkt unter dem Dach ein Gestell mit Holzscheiten. Und noch etwas war günstig: Wenn er sich von dort näherte, dann befand er sich von den Fenstern aus in einem toten Winkel.

Sheppard grinste schief. Die nächsten Aktionen waren vielleicht Gift für seine Hände, aber das war es wert. Adrenalin schoss durch seine Adern und trieb den Puls hoch. Anders als viele seiner Kameraden wurde er ganz ruhig und sich dann seinen Plan zurecht legte. „Jetzt wollen wir mal sehen, wer der bessere von uns ist."

* * *

Sein Peiniger legte eine emsige Betriebsamkeit ans Werk, nachdem die Schüsse gefallen waren. Was genau er am Tisch machte, konnte Tom Arquette nicht sehen, so sehr er auch den Kopf verdrehte, aber nachdem der Mann das Gewehr beiseite gelegt hatte und in der Armeekiste herumfuhrwerkte, konnte das nur eines bedeuten. Er bereitete eine primitive Bombe vor. Wollte er sich und ihn in letzter Konsequenz in die Luft jagen? Den Tod vor Augen, zerrte Tom an seinen Fesseln und fing sich nur einen kalten und verächtlichen Blick ein. Trotzdem wagte der Therapeut einen letzten Versuch, um seinen Peiniger zur Vernunft zu bringen. „Hören sie mir bitte zu, wir können ... das alles wieder in Ordnung bringen ... wenn sie mithelfen." 

Sein Peiniger hielt inne, nahm das Gewehr auf und richtete den Lauf auf Arquette. Kalt und verächtlich musterte er den Liegenden. „Ich weiß nicht, wie sie das in Ordnung bringen wollen, Sheppard. Genau so wie ich. Schon bald wird einer von uns mit einer Kugel im Herzen auf dem Boden liegen. Wenn sie mir als Geisel nicht noch nützlicher wären..."

„Es gibt immer eine Möglichkeit, wissen sie...", Tom redete hastig weiter. Nur für einen Moment hatte er am Fenster direkt hinter seinem Entführer eine Bewegung gesehen. „Ich habe mächtige Freunde in der Regierung. Die werden ... auf mich ... hören."

Die Augen seines Feindes wurden schmal. Er entsicherte das Gewehr. „Jetzt auf einmal haben sie Angst um ihr Leben?

In diesem Moment knallte etwas gegen das Dach. Tom schrie auf, als sein Peiniger das Gewehr verriss und mehrere Patronen in die Decke jagten. Im nächsten Augenblick wurde die Vordertür aufgestoßen. fast gleichzeitig flog ein Stück Brennholz hindurch. Das traf seinen den Mann an der Schulter und schleuderte ihn ein Stück nach vorne. Noch während er sich abzufangen versuchte, peitschte ein weiterer Schuss durch den Raum.

Tom sah wie in Zeitlupe, wie eine Kugel den Arm durchschlug und begleitet von spritzendem Blut in die Wand oberhalb des Bettes einschlug. Sein Peiniger ließ das Gewehr fallen, aber er war noch langen nicht wehrlos. Mit der Linken griff er nach dem Revolver, der in seinem Hosenbund steckte.

„So nicht Kolya!" Doch schon war die im Gegenlicht kaum zu erkennende Gestalt heran und verwickelte Toms Entführer in direkten Nahkampf. Die Männer verloren die Waffen, aus den Händen. Eine wirbelte durch die Luft und quer durch das Zimmer, die andere blieb am Boden liegen.

Tom riss die Augen weit auf und kugelte sich bald die Arme aus, als er sich so weit aufrichtete, das er den Kampf weiter beobachten konnte.

Der Mann, der mit seinem Peiniger rang, besaß sein Gesicht, Schmerz und Wut zeichnete sich auf seinen Zügen ab, Blut rann unter seinen Fingern hervor, als er den anderen niederzuringen versuchte. Die Männer gingen zu Boden. Nun sah es so aus, als versuchten sie sich mit bloßen Händen zu erwürgen. Nein, nicht ganz. Jeder von ihnen versuchte die dicht neben dem Tisch liegende Handwaffe zu erreichen.

Es gelang seinem Ebenbild sich aus der Umklammerung zu lösen, und nach der Waffe zu greifen, obwohl er unten lag. Mit einem Tritt beförderte er seinen Gegner von sich weg, der durch den Schwung wieder auf die Beine kam und dann rückwärts aus der Tür taumelte. Am Fuß der Stufen fiel der Entführer langgestreckt zu Boden.

Tom sah wie sich sein Retter aufrappelte und die Waffe hob. „Warten sie!" schrie er. Auch wenn der Mann draußen ihm genug angetan hatte, so verdiente er es doch nicht hingerichtet und sein Ebenbild zum Mörder zu werden. „Sie verdienen das nicht."

Einen Moment hielt Toms dunkelhaariger Retter inne und blickte mit kalten, ausdruckslosen Augen zu ihm hin. Das genügte, um alles zu verändern.

Eine Lichtsäule schoss vom Himmel zum Boden. Stählerne Ringe materialisierten sich einen Moment und erfassten dann die liegende Gestalt.

Tom riss die Augen auf. So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen. Sein Gegenüber offensichtlich schon. „Verdammt sollt ihr sein. Der Mistkerl gehört mir!" Er stürzte zur Tür, hob noch einmal die Waffe und drückte ab. Doch nur ein leeres Klicken erklang.

Mit einem Wutschrei schleuderte der dunkelhaarige Mann die Waffe nach draußen in den langsam verblassenden Lichtstrahl. Einzig der Griff erreichte den Boden. Über ihnen schien ein Sturm zu brausen, dann verstummte das Rauschen und Surren.

Tom Arquette beobachtete, wie sich sein Retter an der Tür abstützte und einen Hustenanfall unterdrückte. „Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein. Ich bin nicht hier ... das ist alles nur eine virtuelle Realität. Rodney, tu endlich was dagegen... hol mich hier aus.". Dann schien er sich zu fangen und wich mit einem maunzenden Schmerzlaut von der Tür zurück. Erst nachdem er seine blutigen Hände einen Augenblick betrachtet hatte, blickte er zu Tom hinüber. In seinem Gesicht zuckte es. Die Mischung aus Wut, Verzweiflung und Verwirrung wich einer nicht zu deutenden Miene. „Ich bin Lt. Colonel John Sheppard von der USAF. Schön sie kennen zu lernen.", sagte er dann mit einem kratzigen Unterton in der Stimme, der wohl zynisch klingen sollte. „Sie sind also Dr. Arquette."

Doch ehe Tom etwas erwidern konnte, hörten sie Schritte. Der Armeeoffizier spannte sich an und wich in eine dunkle Ecke des Raumes, direkt am Fußende zurück. Er bückte sich und hielt plötzlich die zweite Handwaffe – Jeffersons Revolver – in den Händen.


	7. Antworten oder eine neue Welt von Fragen

Die Männer waren weiträumig ausgeschwärmt, um das ganze Waldstück zu durchkämmen, aber inzwischen konnte die Suche eingegrenzt werden. Bailey Malone und Rachel Burke hatten sich zu dem Wagen begeben, den zwei Polizisten entdeckt und sichergestellt hatten und diesen genauer in Augenschein genommen. 

„Das ist der seit Montag vermisste PKW von Dr. Tom Arquette, Sir", erklärte einer der Männer, der sich kurz mit der Koordinationsstelle in Verbindung gesetzt hatte, um das Kennzeichen durchzugeben.

Rachel Burke stand vor der geöffneten Fahrertür und blickte stumm in den Wagen, plötzlich aber hob sie den Kopf und blickte in eine bestimmte Richtung. „Gehen wir!" sagte Bailey knapp, denn er vertraute den Ahnungen und Bebachtungen seiner Kollegen.

Mit der Waffe in der Hand bewegten sich die beiden Profiler leise in den Wald. Sie entdeckten Spuren, die immer tiefer in das Dickicht führten und spannten sich immer mehr an, als befürchteten sie plötzlich unter Beschuss genommen zu werden.

Dann hob Bailey die Hand und schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. Die Hand ging zum Funkgerät. „Was ist bei euch da hinten los?" zischte er ins Funkgerät, denn ein Stück seitlich hinter ihnen war es laut geworden.

„Fremdkontakt!" gab der Koordinator durch. „Simmons und Miller verfolgen drei Männer, die sich fluchtartig zurückzogen, als sie bemerkt wurden. Ende."

„Ich habe verstanden. Ende." Bailey kniff die Augen zusammen. Ihr Zeuge schien mächtige Feinde zu haben, wenn sich seine Verfolger sogar in einen Wald wagten, in dem es von Polizisten und FBI nur so wimmelte.

Dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorne. Rachel hatte sich bereits einige Schritte weiter vorgetastet und winkte ihn nun mit ernstem Gesicht heran. Als Bailey näher kam, sah er einen Mann auf dem Boden liegen. Jemand hatte ihn so gedreht, dass er nicht ersticken konnte und eine übel aussehende Schusswunde abgebunden.

Rachel Burke kauerte sich neben den Bewusstlosen und fühlte seinen Puls am Hals. „Er lebt noch."

Bailey aktivierte das Funkgerät zum Mund. „Koordination bitte kommen. Wir haben einen Verletzten im Quadranten auf Dreizehn Schrägstrich vier, unweit von der Fundstelle des Autos."

„Verstanden. Wir schicken Hilfe."

„Sollen wir ..." Rachel kam nicht viel weiter. Denn im nächsten Moment hörten sie wieder Schüsse. Diesmal aus unmittelbarer Nähe.

Geduckt hetzten die Agenten weiter zu einer Anhöhe und wurden im nächsten Moment von einem heftigen Windstoß zu Boden gedrückt. Sie landeten ob sie es wollten oder nicht, auf dem Bauch. Doch sie sahen noch genug.

Ein grelles, fast blendendes Licht erstrahlte und nahm ihnen beinahe die Sicht.

Schräg über einer flachen Hütte, die am Fuß der Anhöhe stand, schwebte eine etwa genau so große Pyramide Ein Lichtstrahl schoss aus dem Boden und umhüllte eine liegende Gestalt.

„... gehört mir!" gellte eine Stimme über das Sirren, Rauschen und Zischen.

Für einen kurzen Moment konnten die beiden Profiler Ringe erkennen, die sich ausbildeten, zusammenzogen und mit dem reglosen Körper wieder verschwanden. Die Pyramide erhob sich himmelwärts und verschwamm, Nur ein letzter Windstoß verriet, dass sie wirklich da gewesen war.

Bailey und Rachelverharrten einen Moment in ihrer Lage. „Was zum Teufel ist das gewesen?" Der ältere Profiler wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen. „Verdammt." Das erklärte einiges und warf viele neue Fragen auf. Und es klärte ebenso wenig, was sie in der Hütte vorfinden würden.

So näherten sie sich dem Gebäude vorsichtig und nutzten jede Deckung aus, die sie finden konnten. Jemand hatte durch das Fenster direkt neben der Tür geschossen. Splitter und Blut waren zu sehen – und der Griff einer Pistole.

Bailey trat vor und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen. Dann sicherte er kurz, und sprang mit einem schnellen Schritt und erhobener Waffe in die Hütte ein. In den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er eine offene Kiste aus Armeebeständen auf dem Tisch, Daneben lagen Sprengstoffriegel, Draht und ein Zünder. In der gegenüberliegenden Ecke des Raumes lag ein Mann auf dem Bett, dessen Gesicht, Arme und Oberkörper von schweren Misshandlungen zeugten. Und am Fußende stand ein hochgewachsener dunkelhaariger Mann, der seine Waffe auf Bailey gerichtet hatte.

Für einen Moment maßen sie sich mit einem durchdringenden Blick, dann holte der Dunkelhaarige tief Luft. „Ich ergebe mich", krächzte er mit heiserer Stimme und hob betont langsam die Hände, während er den Revolver zu Boden fallen ließ. Die Handflächen waren blutig.

Mit wildem Funkeln in den Augen wartete er. Sein ganzer Körper war angespannt. Auch wenn die Wunden in den Händen bluteten und sein Gesicht Schmerz zeigten, so war er doch durch und durch ein Soldat.

Bailey senkte die Waffe und nickte. Das war ohne Zweifel ihr Verdächtiger ... nun Zeuge. Und er schien entschlossen zu sein, die Situation aufzuklären, denn sein Augen klärten sich und er senkte erleichtert die Hände. „Ich denke, ich werde einiges zu erklären haben." Müde lehnte er sich an die Wand.

„Ja, ich denke, das werden sie." Bailey lächelte. „Als Erstes würde ich gerne einmal ihren Namen erfahren." Er machte Rachel Platz, damit sie in den Raum treten konnte. Sie blieb neben ihm stehen und starrte nur von einem Mann zum anderen.

„Ich bin Lt. Colonel John Sheppard von der USAF", sagte ihr Zeuge. In seinem Gesicht arbeitete es, denn ihm war der Blick der Profilerin nicht entgangen. Die zuckte zusammen und ging dann zum Bett. Der darin liegende hob müde den Kopf. „Rachel", murmelte Dr. Tom Arquette müde. „Ich freue mich, dich wieder zu sehen. Kannst du mir erklären, wie ich in diese Scheiße geraten bin?"

* * *

_**Büro des FBI in Denver  
Mittwoch, kurz nach 20.30 Uhr**_

* * *

Mit frisch verbundenen Händen und in sauberer Kleidung, die ihm wesentlich besser passte, saß John Sheppard in einem der abgeschlossenen Büros. Die letzten Stunden waren wie im Flug vergangen. Nun, da er nur noch als Zeuge galt und seinen Namen und die Dienstnummer genannt hatte, damit das FBI ihn eindeutig identifizieren konnte, legten sie ihm keine Steine mehr in den Weg. 

So hatte sein Weg anders als der des armen Dr. Arquette nicht mehr in das Denver Memorial, sondern in das FBI-Büro geführt, wo sich ein Arzt um seine Hände gekümmert, und ihm schmerzstillende und stärkende Spritzen verabreicht hatte.

Danach hatte er im Cheyenne Mountain angerufen. Und nun wartete er auf die Reaktion von General Landry. Der würde mit Sicherheit schnell irgendwen schicken.

John seufzte und verdrehte die Augen.

Gegen das, was kommen würde, war das hinter ihm liegende Verhör harmlos gewesen. Er musterte die beiden Agenten von der Violent Crimes Task Force, die ihm gegenüber saßen. Noch immer fühlte er sich in der Gegenwart des Mannes, der Acastus Kolya bis aufs Haar glich, wenn er auch etwas jünger war, ziemlich unwohl.

Bereitwillig hatte er seine Zeugenaussage gemacht, so weit sie den Fall betraf. Er hatte ihnen von seiner unerwarteten Begegnung im Lagerhaus erzählt und dem Wiedersehen mit dem mausgesichtigen Mann im Wald. Bei allem anderen - was Acastus Kolya und seine Verfolger betraf - berief er sich auf seinen Status als Geheimnisträger der Army.

Nur das Stargate-Kommando ging an, das der Trust hinter ihm her gewesen und ein Feind aus der Pegasus-Galaxie überraschend und vor allem allein, auf der Erde erschienen war. Wobei er sich letzteres auch nicht erklären konnte.

Das war genau so unerklärlich und unheimlich wie sein Ebenbild, Dr. Tom Arquette. Wie schwer er verletzt worden war, hatte man ihm nicht gesagt. Aber John Sheppard konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Kolya nicht gerade sanft mit ihm umgegangen war.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich ihnen nicht mehr über meine Verfolger sagen kann.", erklärte er nun und nahm einen Schluck lauwarmen Tee. „Meine Vorgesetzten werden ihnen das bestätigen können."

Agent Burke nickte bedächtig. „Das kann ich mir denken."

Beunruhigenderweise schien sie ein wenig mehr von dem zu begreifen, was hinter seiner Stirn vorging, aber sie akzeptierte seine Worte. Und sie schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, was sie denken und fühlen sollte. Ob doch etwas mehr als nur eine Bekanntschaft zwischen ihr und Dr. Arquette gewesen war.

Aus den wenigen Brocken, die er auf der Fahrt zum Polizeihauptquartier und später mitbekommen hatte, schien er der Therapeut ihres ermordeten Bruders Danny gewesen zu sein. Und ihr Liebhaber.

Malone räusperte sich. „Sie werden sich noch zu einer weiteren Befragung bereit halten müssen. Zweifellos haben sie uns bei der Aufklärung des Falles sehr geholfen, wenn das alles so stimmt."

„Warum sollte ich lügen?" John sah ihn an. Mausgesicht war also ein Serientäter gewesen, der schon mehrfach Lagerhäuser und andere Gebäude in die Luft gejagt hatte. Dabei waren mehrere Personen ums Leben gekommen. Arbeiter, aber auch Obdachlose und illegale Einwanderer, die sich in den verlassenen Fabrikhallen einen Unterschlupf gesucht hatten. Warum und wieso, dass war den Profilern noch nicht klar.

Und sie würden wahrscheinlich noch etwas an dem Fall arbeiten müssen, denn er war sich nicht sicher, ob das Stargate-Kommando eine weitere Aussage erlauben würde."

Hinter ihm traten zwei Personen in den Raum. John drehte sich halb im Stuhl und erkannte Lt. Colonel Carter und Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell von SG-1. Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Das war wirklich eine hochrangige Eskorte.

‚So wichtig bin ich ihnen?'

„Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter von der USAF!" stellte sich die blonde Spitzenwissenschaftlerin von der Army vor. „Wir möchten gerne Lt. Colonel John Sheppard auf Befehl des Oberkommandos abholen." Cameron Mitchell zückte einen offiziell aussehenden Brief und warf John einen neugierigen Blick zu.

„Dann muss ich mich wohl von ihnen verabschieden!" John erhob sich und nickte den Agenten zu. „Es war interessant, sie kennen zu lernen."

Noch einmal wechselte er einen ernsten Blick mit Bailey Malone, dann lächelte er seine rangleichen Kollegen an." „Gehen wir. General Landry wartet sicher schon."

„Oder die Krankenstation." Cameron Mitchell stützte ihn, als er beim ersten Schritt taumelte. „Ganz offensichtlich holt der Raubbau, den sie mit ihrem Körper betrieben haben, sie jetzt ein."

„Ich befürchte, von dem werden wir nicht mehr viel hören." Bailey Malone klopfte mit den Fingern auf den Tisch. „Dabei hätte ich gerne gewusst, was er eigentlich gegen mich hat. Dieser andere Kerl mit meinem Gesicht ..."

„... hat ihn auf eine so grausame Art und Weise foltern lassen, die wir uns nicht vorstellen können, und über die er vermutlich nicht so schnell hinweg kommen wird. Das haben mir die Augen des Lt. Colonels verraten." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte dann schief. „Ich bin selbst noch ganz durcheinander. Er ist Tom so ähnlich und doch so anders."

„Wie die Taube und der Falke?" scherzte Bailey, auch wenn er nicht gerade glücklich über den Ausgang des Falles war. Sie hatten zwar genügend Beweise, um den Bomber dingfest zu machen, aber die unerklärlichen Begleitumstände und die Geheimnisse um die Arquette-Entführung würden die Glaubwürdigkeit des VCTF weiter unterminieren, wenn er nicht zusah, dass er ein paar Sachen zurechtbog.

„Ja vielleicht." Rachel lächelte bitter. „ Aber sonst. Wir werden über das schweigen müssen, was wir gesehen haben. Es war unglaublich, aber es war da."

„Ja. Das stimmt." Bailey ließ die Worte unausgesprochen, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen. Auch das würde ihrer Abteilung nur Schaden zufügen. Deshalb lenkte er ein. „Wirst du Tom im Krankenhaus besuchen?"

„Das habe ich vor." Sie senkte den Kopf. „Aber ich denke, das war auch schon alles. Es wird nicht mehr so wie früher zwischen uns werden. Dannys Geist steht zwischen uns."

* * *

_**Cheyenne Mountain  
Freitag gegen 12.00 Uhr**_

* * *

„Was mache ich nur mit ihnen?" General O'Neill, der eigens aus Washington gekommen war, um sich seinen Fall anzuhören, klopfte mit der Akte auf den Tisch, in dem sich neben den kopierten und teilweise beschlagnahmten Aufzeichnungen der Polizei auch noch sein vollständiger Bericht befand. „Können sie nicht einmal in ihrem Heimaturlaub aufhören, den Ärger wie magisch anzuziehen, Sheppard?" 

Ein durchdringender Blick folgte, und John fühlte sich an eine Szene erinnert, die vor zweieinhalb Jahren sein Leben auf den Kopf gestellt hatte. Dennoch konnte er den Vorwurf nicht so einfach auf sich sitzen lassen und entgegnete: „Mit Verlaub, Sir ... ich konnte nicht ahnen, dass der Trust es auf mich abgesehen hat und aus mir vermutlich einen zweiten Colonel Caldwell machen wollte. Und noch weniger konnte ich es riechen, dass mich just in dem Lagerhaus, in dem ich die Kerle abzuhängen versuchte ein Bombenleger erwarten würde."

„Na, wer weiß." O'Neill sah ihn schief an und wirkte ein wenig belustigt. Dann wurde seine Miene wieder ernst. „Und was hat das mit diesem Acastus Kolya zu bedeuten? Dem militärischen Führer der Genii?"

„Dem ehemaligen Anführer dieses Volkes. Seitdem Ladon Radim die Regierungsgewalt übernommen hat, wird Commander Kolya von den Genii als Verräter gejagt. Das habe ich höchst selbst herausfinden können. Er gilt bei ihnen – und auch bei uns - als Terrorist, Sir." Sheppard holte tief Luft, um die Wut zu unterdrücken, die wieder in ihm aufstieg. „Ich kann mir nicht erklären, wie dieser Mann es geschafft hat, auf die Erde zu kommen, aber ich weiß, dass er es war."

O'Neill nickte. Ihm schien die Wut in seiner Stimme nicht entgangen zu sein. Deshalb bohrte er nicht in diese Richtung weiter. Vermutlich kannte er Elisabeths Bericht über ihr letztes Zusammentreffen mit den Genii.

„Es könnte eine Erklärung geben, warum er hier ist: In der Statusmeldung von letzter Woche, berichtete ihr Stellvertreter Major Lorne von einem Außenposten der Antiker, der durch Manipulationen der Genii zerstört wurde. Dr. McKay und Dr. Zelenka untersuchten die Sache." Er reichte Sheppard ein Blatt. „Auch wenn mir Lt. Colonel Carter das in relativ verständliche Worte umgesetzt hatte, so ist das doch immer noch nicht mein Ding.

John überflog die mit Top Secret übertitelten die Zeilen. Er verstand sehr schnell, was die Wissenschaftler meinten.„Ähnlich der Waffe auf Doran, wurde ein künstlicher Riss in unserem Zeitkontinuum geschaffen. Allerdings diesmal nicht in eine andere Realität, um dieser Energie zu entziehen, sondern um Materie unseres Universums an einen anderen Ort zu versetzen. Ganz offensichtlich haben die Antiker die Versuche drangegeben, weil sie nicht kontrollieren konnten, wohin die Materie abgestrahlt werden würde. Kolya und seine Leute müssen das Gerät für eine Waffe gehalten haben. Als sie daran herum spielten, muss er von der Entladung getroffen worden sein. Und als sei das ein schlechter Scherz dieser Daseinsebene hat ihn das nicht getötet, sondern ihn hier hin geschleudert. Auf die Erde. Und mitten in einen Tornado. Einen Sturm der erst dadurch entstanden ist."

O'Neill winkte ab und wurde dann wieder ernst. „Das bedeutet also, dieser Mann ist jetzt in den Händen des Trust und vermutlich auch in denen von Ba'al. Statt ihrer Person haben sie also einen Mann bekommen, der die Geheimnisse der Stadt und ihre Schwächen zumindest in Ansätzen kennt. Und der keinen Grund hat, sie zu schützen."

Sheppard biss sich auf die Lippen und ballte die Hände so weit er konnte zu Fäusten. „Ich habe ihn aufzuhalten versucht", sagte er frustriert. „Sie waren nur etwas schneller."

„Nun, ohne ihre Einmischung wäre das vermutlich nicht dazu gekommen."

„Das glaube ich nicht, Sir", widersprach John energisch. „Durch die Entführung dieses Dr. Arquette, der mit so verflucht ähnlich sieht, dürften sie auch auf ihn aufmerksam geworden sein. Früher oder später hätten sie ihn sich geholt."

Der General neigte den Kopf. „Dennoch haben sie das mit ihrem Verfolgungswahl forciert."

Ein dünnes Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. „Nun, ich befüchte, das passiert manchmal den besten Leuten." O'Neill schien aus Erfahrung zu sprechen. Er legte den Bericht beiseite. „Um die Probleme mit den Behörden wird sich das SGC kümmern. Sie werden sich noch ein paar Tage unter Bebachtung ausruhen, damit die Typen nicht doch noch auf die Idee kommen noch einmal zuzuschlagen. Am Montag bricht die Daedalus in Richtung Atlantis auf."

John zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ja, Sir." Auch wenn alles in ihm danach drängte, den alten Feind aufzuspüren, so forderte der Raubbau an seinem Körper doch sein Recht. Die Rauchvergiftung war noch nicht ganz ausgestanden, und die Wunden an den Händen erst recht nicht. Er hatte nichts dagegen, auszuspannen, aber musste es mit der Gewissheit sein, dass irgendwo immer ein Agent herum sprang? Das war wohl der Preis, den er für seine Stellung auf Atlantis zahlen musste.

O'Neill beugte sich vor. „Sehen sie das nicht als Strafe sondern als Schutz ihres Lebens an", sagte er leise. „Ich möchte sie weder auf die eine, noch die andere Art verlieren. Sie haben sich trotz der Situation so verhalten, wie ich es von einem Offizier ihrer Erfahrung erwarte." Ein spitzbübisches Lächeln trat in seine Augen. „Und vieles hätte ich auch nicht anders gemacht", gab er dann zu. „Verraten sie das ja nur keinem."

„Meine Lippen sind versiegelt, Sir." Sheppard holte tief Luft und entspannte sich. Gerade als er sich erheben wollte, hob der General die Hand.

„Ich habe noch eine Bitte an Sie. Sie ist eher persönlicher Natur."

„Sir?" fragte John irritiert.

„In dem Militärhospital in der Nähe von Cheyenne Mountain, in das ich sie schicken möchte liegt auch ein alter Freund von mir. Er hat nicht mehr lange Zeit zu leben. Krebs im Endstadium. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn sie Colonel Matheson zumindest einmal kurz besuchen könnten. Sie haben ihm nämlich sehr viel zu verdanken."

John horchte auf. Das war sein alter Kommandant auf der McMurdo-Basis. Die Erinnerung war zwar schon ein wenig verblasst, aber er wusste noch, dass er mit diesem Vorgesetzten sehr gut ausgekommen war.

Seine Augen weiteten sich immer mehr, als O'Neill erklärte, was er damit meinte und schließlich damit endete: „Wenn er sie nicht auf mich aufmerksam gemacht hätte – dann hätte ich vermutlich niemals sie für den Flug nach McMurdo angefordert. Ich säße nicht hier, und sie würden immer noch dort unten am äußersten Ende der Welt versauern. Er hat den Stein ins Rollen gebracht."

„Und sie wollen, dass er in seinen letzten Tagen auch noch erfährt, dass sein Vertrauen in mich nicht ungerechtfertig war?" entgegnete John bewegt.

„Ja. Ihm gegenüber entbinde ich sie von der Schweigepflicht. Erzählen sie ihm ein bisschen, wenn auch nicht alles. Und nun erholen sie sich gut." O'Neill berührte seinen Arm „Atlantis braucht seinen militärischen Kommandant ausgeruht und gesund zurück."

John nickte. „Danke. Ich werde ihren Rat beherzigen und diesen Befehl liebend gerne befolgen."

Der General lachte und John fiel mit ein. Denn das waren Worte, die man vermutlich noch nie aus dem Munde von John Sheppard gehört hatte. Und jetzt endlich war er geneigt zu glauben, dass er sich in der Wirklichkeit und nicht in einer von Naniten vorgegaukelten virtuellen Welt befand.

**_Ende?_**

* * *

Oder vielleicht doch eher Auftakt zu einem noch viel schlimmeren Abenteuer. John weiß nicht, das bereeits jemand ganz anderer auf ihn aufmerksam geworden ist, von dessen Existenz bisher noch niemand weiß - fast niemand. Denn das Profiler-Team ermittelt an einem Fall, der für sie und John bald brandaktuell werden wird. Ein Serienkiller mit sehr genauem Ziel taucht auf, und er hat die Mittel, das durchzusetzen. Das wird Teil 2 von Double Trouble erzählen: "In den Händen des Schicksals". Bald auf dieser Seite...

* * *


End file.
